Amor al estilo chileno
by LaddyMalfoy
Summary: Los mejores amigos NO se besan. Son mejores amigos. Los mejores amigos NO se celan. Son mejores amigos. Los mejores amigos se quieren como amigos. Éso Scorpius y Rose lo pondrían en duda...¡CAP 7! :D
1. Chapter 1

-¡Déjame en paz, Scorpius!

El grito de banshee furiosa sólo hizo detener por un instante la persecución del rubio a su mejor amiga. Sólo en un instante efímero en que la joven aprovechó para huir velozmente del slytherin. Sin embargo, su aparente alivio duró poco cuando escuchó, con más fuerza, su nombre resonante como un eco en los labios de s mejor amigo, mientras ella doblaba a l izquierda en uno de los pasillos, cambiando de opinión con respecto a su destino. Pensó en primer lugar en ir a su "Santuario de la Tranquilidad" como le gustaba llamar a la biblioteca, pero al conocer la persistencia y terquedad de ése joven, se dio cuenta que iba a ser muy difícil quitárselo de encima por lo que ahora, sus pasos le dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

-¡Rose, Rose!-la voz fuerte y potente de Scorpius, seguía escuchándose a una lejanía cercana-¡Espera, Rose! ¡Te lo puedo explicar!

Nada. La pelirroja sintió su estómago rugir, cosa nada rara ya que, siendo una Weasley, no sólo había heredado el cabello rojo, las pecas o los ojos azules, sino que también el apetito voraz que los caracterizaba. Además, ya iba siendo hora de cenar, he ahí que su estómago le avisara.

Traspasó las puertas dobles y sus pasos se dirigieron directamente a la mesa de los leones, donde estaban todos sus primos, los gemelos Scamander y también sus mejores amigas. Era viernes, y como ya sabía, todos los viernes cenaba el Gran Clan Weasley en las diferentes mesas de las diferentes casas, en donde cada Weasley había sido puesto. Ése día tocaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaban James, Lily, Fred y Lyssander.

Cuando llegó, no pudo menos que dejarse caer entre Dominique y Lily, que la miraban extrañada. Los demás estaban tan distraídos en oras cosas, que no se fijaron en el comportamiento extraño de su prima, sino que la saludaron cola efusividad característica de ellos.

-¿qué pasó?

La pelirroja había relajado un poco el semblante ante la voz de su prima, pero el solo eco de que cierto rubio entrara buscándola con la mirada sólo hizo que frunciera fuertemente el ceño.

-¡¿No me digas que… Pelearon?!-Lily soltó un chillido de asombro, pues era bien conocida la unión inseparable y la fuerte amistad de Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.

-Pelearon por Karoline, ¿cierto?-preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, lo que provocó un respingo en las tres pelirrojas.

-¡MERY NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!-gritó Dominique, agarrándose con ambas manos la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Rose no había siquiera volteado a ver a su mejor amiga. Su silencio era suficiente respuesta para Mery, que comenzó a observar fijamente a Scorpius Malfoy, que se sentaba frustrado en la mesa de Slytherin. Luego, vio cómo entraba de forma despampanante Karoline Dolohov, quien con paso seguro y una mirada de superioridad a las demás féminas de Hogwarts, se sentó al lado del rubio para luego rodearle con sus brazos. No tuvo que ser tan lista para atar cabos y llegar a la conclusión que su respuesta había estado acertada; la nueva noviecita de Scorpius.

-Así que es cierto…-susurró, una vez las cosas se hubieran apaciguado y todo hubiera vuelto a la calma para las otras dos pelirrojas primas de su mejor amiga.

Por toda respuesta, obtuvo un gruñido por parte de la chica. O dijo nada más; cuando a Rose se le pasara el enojo un poco, podría preguntarle con más calma.

Hacia el final de la cena, la directora McGonnagal se levantó de su asiento y, golpeando ligeramente su copa, hizo silencio en todo el Gran Comedor.

-Quiero darles un anuncio muy importante. Todos los alumnos que cursen sexto y séptimo, por favor se les solicita quedarse en el Gran Comedor después de la cena. Sin excepciones, señor Potter.-agregó ante las risas de James y Fred, que fingían hacer una escapada hacia las grandes puertas dobles.

Minutos después, el Gran Comedor comenzó a vaciarse lentamente. Los primos menores se despidieron de los más grandes, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus respectivas salas comunes. De repente, alguien entró apresuradamente por las mismas puertas dobles en donde el gran gentío de alumnos intentaba salir. La cabellera negra fue inconfundible para Rose y Mery, quienes, rodando los ojos divertidas, vieron llegar a Isabella Zabini hecha más que nada un huracán de histeria.

-¿Te quedaste dormida de nuevo?-preguntó Mery, arqueando una castaña ceja aunque sin poder contener una mueca burlona.

-Já, qué graciosa.-siseó la chica, arqueando de igual forma la ceja.

Rose rió, por primera vez relajada desde que había llegado casi como un huracán al Gran Comedor por culpa de su estúpido mejor amigo. Sin lugar a dudas sus mejores amigas y su familia siempre le habían hecho muy feliz y siempre que lo necesitaba, le sacaban una sonrisa.

-Estimados alumnos-la voz de la directora McGonnagal las sacó de su pequeña charla, dándose cuenta las tres que todos sus demás compañeros se habían juntado alrededor de la mesa de los profesores.-El Ministerio de Magia, junto con el consejo de profesores tenemos que darles una noticia muy importante para ustedes.

Con paso ligero, las chicas habían avanzado hasta quedar al lado de los primos Weasley mayores, todos agrupados al centro del gentío. James y Fred, "el par de bromistas" como solía llamarle Rose, habían comenzado a hacer caras y mofas a medida que la directora hablaba, por lo que ésta optó por hacer silencio y lanzarles una mirada dura y reprobatoria que tuvo el efecto de silenciar a ambos chicos.

-Como decía, tanto el Ministerio de Magia como el consejo de profesores tenemos una noticia que estoy segura alegrará a todos los que están aquí presentes. El Departamento de Estudios Muggles junto con el Departamento de DCAO, han obtenido el permiso del Ministro para poder hacer un viaje al extranjero-murmullos de entusiasmo y excitación comenzaron a oírse en la sala, seguidos de los grititos de algunas de las chicas presentes-. La idea de esta salida es que cada uno de ustedes pueda conocer a cabalidad el mundo muggle y mágico en otra cultura diferente a la nuestra, y de esta forma poder crear alianzas entre los magos y brujas de todo el mundo, con el fin de poder barrer el mal concepto y enseñanza que años atrás se les daba a los niños, sobre todo de familias de índole _aristocrática. _

Sin lugar a dudas, pocos entendieron el real significado de lo que aquella actividad era, y la gran mayoría realmente pensaba más en el hecho de conocer un país nuevo y gente nueva, que en otra cosa. Sin embargo, todo lo demasiado bueno debe tener un precio que pagar.

-De acuerdo al país que les toque visitar, tendrán que hacer un informe de los estilos de vida de los muggles y uno sobre los estilos de vida de los magos. También, cómo son las relaciones entre ellos y qué características los destacan de nuestro propio país.

Ahora los murmullos bajaron considerablemente a convertirse en susurros de descontento y desgana. Sin embargo, la idea de salir de ese castillo a un país desconocido aún les resultaba muy tentadora.

-El viaje será en parejas y serán sorteadas a través de papeles mágicos. A medida que los llame, vendrá, sacará un papel de la bolsa y el nombre que les aparezca será su pareja durante la salida. También el papel les indicará qué país les había tocado.

Y así comenzó a hacerlo, llamando a diferentes alumnos y alumnas, cada cual sacaba un papelito, se lo mostraba a la profesora y se juntaba con la pareja que les había tocado. Las tres chicas comenzaron a hablar de las probabilidades que les tocara con tal o tal personas y en qué país. Sin lugar a dudas, los nombres de Italia, España o Francia resonaban como sueños de princesa en cada una de ellas. No sabían que las cosas distaban lejanamente de que tuvieran todas, la suerte de ir al país con el que soñaban y con la pareja perfecta.

Cuando una gran cantidad de alumnos ya habían sido sorteados y emparejados y el ambiente comenzó a tornarse en preguntas emocionadas-o tal vez no tan emocionadas- sobre la suerte que les había tocado, llamaron a Scorpius Malfoy. Karoline sonrió de oreja a oreja, segura de que le emparejarían con el rubio, y comenzó a alardear con sus amigas alrededor, de la suerte que tenía de tener al bombón de Scorpius Malfoy de novio y ahora compañero de viaje. Sin embargo, el alma se le cayó al suelo-_y con eso la arrogancia_, dijo Dominique-, cuando escuchó de labios de la directora el nombre de la compañera de Scorpius.

No era ella.

No.

No era Karoline Dolohov.

-¿WEASLEY?-chilló enojada, lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio a la pelirroja que quedó por un momento en shock, aunque luego arqueó una ceja, disgustada con el estúpido destino que quería seguir emparejándola con su estúpido mejor amigo.

Con paso lento, se acercó al rubio que la miraba y miraba el papelito de hito a hito, entre feliz pero confuso y culpable.

-Rose… Vamos, no quiero que sigamos así.-susurró, mirándola con esos grandes ojos grises idénticos a los de su padre.

-¿Así como?-preguntó la ojiazul, haciéndose la desentendida.

-_Peleados._

La joven bufó.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Yo me cansé.

Él agachó la mirada, un tanto avergonzado, un tanto culpable por la actitud de su mejor amiga pelirroja.

-Vamos pecosa perdóname, ¿sí? Sé que hice mal en haberte ocultado esto, y en serio lo lamento mucho.-su voz sonó sincera, y la joven, con un suspiro, hizo una mueca, dando a entender que lo haría.

Scorpius la abrazó con efusividad, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-Y bien, ¿qué país nos tocó?-prefirió interrogar curiosa la chica, no quería ahondar ya más en aquel tema, por lo menos por ahora.

-Oh, bien, sobre eso…-el rubio desdobló el papel, volviendo a leer confuso las letras escritas allí- Verás, nos tocó un país que no me suena nada de nada.-su cara sólo hizo aumentar la curiosidad de la ojiazul-Nos tocó Chile.


	2. Y qué es eso de América del Sur?

_**Hola Hola Hola! Ajshjfasfa primero que nada les quiero dar muchas gracias por sus reviews, éste es mi segundo fanfic que hago sobre ésta pareja que me encanta :3 y espero que pueda tener el éxito que tuvo el primero xdd (Aprovecho de promocionar mi 1° fanfic que se titula Rumor Has It! Pronto subiré el último cap de la historia aquí les dejo el link :B **_ s/7976354/3/Rumor-Has-It_**) & bueno, perdonen si este cap también es un poco cortito, es que quería primero darles una idea de lo que esta parejita ya sabe sobre mi querido país Chile, versus lo que sabrán nada más lleguen al paseo ahumada en el prox. cap ;DDDD! **_

_**Espero que la disfruten y dejen reviews me ayudaría muchos saber su opinión al respecto o si quieren que agregue algo a la historia solo díganlo xDDDé!**_

_**LaddyMalfoy 3' **_

\o/

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una de las mesas de la gran biblioteca. Mientras la chica abría el enorme libro que había buscado, con ayuda de Madame Pince, el joven se dedicaba a observar con una mano en una de las mejillas a su querida pecosa. Al día siguiente partirían hacia ése país tan desconocido para él y también para Rose-que para sorpresa de todos, no sabía absolutamente nada-, por lo que tenían que sentirse preparados para enfrentar a lo menos a aquella recóndita nación que ni siquiera sabía dónde diablos estaba.

-¡Aquí está!-exclamó feliz la pelirroja, señalando una página en donde se podía distinguir una singular bandera.

Ésta bandera, tenía los mismos colores que la bandera británica, pero repartidas de forma casi uniforme. El rojo era la base para el blanco y el azul, en donde una estrella alba coronaba de majestuosidad la bandera en el lado izquierdo.

-Vamos a ver entonces qué dice tu dichoso libro sobre éste país.-la animó el rubio, sonriéndole de forma condescendiente.

La joven se aclaró la garganta y, con una voz melodiosa, comenzó a relatar de forma animada.

-_Chile __es un país de __América__, ubicado en el extremo sudoeste de __América del Sur__. Su nombre oficial es __República de Chile __y su capital es la ciudad de __Santiago__. Chile es considerado un país de __ingreso __medio-alto __y __en vías de desarrollo__.__Sus más de 16 millones __de habitantes promedian índices de__ calidad__,__crecimiento económico__,__desarrollo humano__,__globalización __y __PIB per cápita __que se encuentran entre los más altos de __América Latina__._

-O sea, en número son muchos menos que nosotros.-el rubio arqueó las cejas.-Y al parecer es un país lo bastante civilizado como el de nosotros. ¿Y qué es eso de "América del Sur"?

La ojiazul le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. A pesar de que Scorpius era muy diferente en muchos sentidos a su padre cuando joven, no dejaba de ser a veces demasiado trasero limpio para sus comentarios.

-Es un subcontinente, Scor. ¡Woow, América del Sur!

Scorpius no entendió significado de aquella frase, pero supuso que a medida que Rose leyera sobre Chile, entendería su escándalo.

-_Antes del __descubrimiento de América__, las tierras situadas al sur del __desierto de Atacama __ya se llamaban __Chili __en la tradición indígena.__Una vez instalados en el V__irreinato del Perú__, los __conquistadores españoles si__guieron llamando a la región del sur de esa forma, a veces también conocida como «valle de Chile», nombre que se extendería posteriormente a todo el actual país. _

-¿Qué el chili no es un condimento mexicano o algo así? Eso me dijo Mery.-preguntó de forma inocente el rubio, aunque con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

Rose volvió, nuevamente, a lanzarle una mirada indignada. _Idiota, _se dijo a sí misma, conteniendo una risita ante tal pensamiento. Siguió leyendo en silencio hasta que encontró algo interesante que comunicarle a su mejor amigo.

-_Hasta principios del siglo XX, la sociedad chilena estaba dividida en __clases a__lta __y __baja __inamovibles. La __aristocracia chilena im__ponía sus intereses económicos, políticos y sociales sin mayores contratiempos. Sin embargo, desde la primera mitad del siglo XX, el país ha logrado estructurarse en torno a la __clase media__._

La cara de póker de su rubio amigo no hizo más que provocarle un ataque de risa a la chica. Había leído aquello apropósito, sabiendo que eso escarmentaría al ojigris que con cada cosa que leía tenía que hacer una pregunta con un sentido de mofa sobre aquel país.

-O sea, que vas a tener que cuidarte mucho, rubito. No aceptan de muy buen agrado a los sangres limpias, aristocráticos y ricachones como tu.-soltó con sorna, aunque eso solo le provocó más hilaridad ante el leve sonrojo del joven.

Scorpius le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, en tanto que hacía una mueca de fastidio. Pero Rose no estaba prestándole atención, sino que seguía leyendo cuidadosamente cada cosa que salía en aquel libro. Quería aprender lo más posible de ése país y memorizar cada cosa que les pudiera servir para su informe.

-¡Mira, aquí encontré algo sobre su idioma!-exclamó más encantada que nunca, ni siquiera tanto como cuando pasó todos sus T.I.M.O.S con Extraordinarios.

-Qué, ¿no hablan inglés acaso?-dijo escandalizado el chico, abriendo mucho los ojos.-Se nota que son unos retrasados en todo.

Otra mirada, ahora gélida por parte de la muchacha. Si seguía así, iba a hacer enojar otra vez a su mejor amiga en menos de dos días. Mejor se quedaba callado.

-_Hablado por el 99,3% de los chilenos,__el __español __es el __idioma oficial __de facto y__ la __lengua administrativa __del país, donde también recibe el nombre de «castellano».__La gran mayoría de la población utiliza la __variedad __conocida como __español chileno__,__o dialecto chileno,__y unos pocos, el __español andino __o el e__spañol chilote__. __Por otra parte, la __lengua de señas chilena __es usada por la __comunidad sorda de__l país._

-Bueno, tienen una variedad de idiomas que aquí no tenemos. Eso será interesante de ver.-señaló de forma sincera, a lo que Rose le sonrió en acuerdo con él.- ¿Algo más?

La muchacha observó su reloj de pulsera, dándose cuenta que ya iba a ser hora de cerrar ¡y ella aún no empacaba sus cosas! Al otro día saldrían después del desayuno y no tendría tiempo de ordenar nada ya que su sagrada hora de comida no la cambiaba por nada. Negó quedamente y, con un gesto, se levantaron de sus asientos en dirección a la puerta principal, donde estaba la recepción de Madame Pince. Lo demás lo averiguarían una vez que llegaran allá.

-¿Ya ordenaste tus cosas?-preguntó el slytherin, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-No.-la respuesta solo extrañó a su amigo, sabiendo que en esas cosas, la ojiazul era muy responsable.-No podía empacar nada si no sabía nada del clima del país en donde íbamos a estar.

Él siguió observándola extrañado, sin entender a qué venía el caso. Al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo, Rose prefirió explicárselo. Tal parecía que ni siquiera sabía que América del Sur existía, menos iba a saber de su clima. ¿Es que nunca le enseñaron eso en la escuela? _Verdad que él nunca fue a una escuela muggle, _se dijo, recordándolo_._

-Mira Scor, nosotros sabemos que en ésta época del año estamos comenzando el invierno y ya hay nieve por todas partes. Sin embargo, en América del Sur no es así la cosa; allá está comenzando el verano.

La cara de sorpresa, seguida de una de complacencia, solo le hizo darse cuenta a la chica que aquel detalle no le importaba mucho a ése rubio que tenía por mala costumbre-según ella-, querer mostrar su perfecto cuerpo al mundo exterior. Scorpius seguiría siendo un Malfoy que le gustaba presumir de lo que tenía.

Ambos se fueron caminando lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, charlando sobre el futuro viaje que les esperaba y las nuevas aventuras que enfrentarían.

-Me alegra que haga contigo éste viaje-confesó el rubio, sonriéndole-. Nada mejor que hacerlo con la persona que más quiero en este castillo.

Rose sonrió. Sin embargo, algo le decía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles en aquel viaje que duraría un mes. A veces, las cosas podrían complicarse…

¿O no?


	3. Paseo Ahumada, Modalismos & Muggles

-¿No se te olvida nada?-preguntó una pelirroja a una pelinegra, mientras ésta se dirigía a paso ligero hacia el estrado donde se hallaba la directora McGonnagal.

Isabella bufó, era la quinta vez que alguien le preguntaba si no se le olvidaba nada. Si tampoco era tan despistada como para que fueran así de exageradas con ella.

-¿Y a tí? No se te olvidará la cordura, ¿o sí?-siseó, aunque la ojiazul solo sonrió.

-Aún la tengo intacta. Solo espero no perderla durante el viaje.-repuso divertida, aunque por dentro comenzaba a desear que así fuera, sin saber porqué.-Sólo cuida de mi primo favorito, ¿eh? Quiero que vuelva intacto de China

La pelinegra asintió, levemente ruborizada. Rose conocía a la chica desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, más aún cuando quedaron juntas en la misma casa. También conocía prácticamente desde que nacieron a Albus, su otro mejor amigo y su primo inseparable, y que al igual que ella, había quedado en Slytherin. Porque sí, aunque la chica se sintiera como la más extraña de todas, había sido seleccionada para la casa de las serpientes. Aunque a menudo sentía que no tenía ninguna cualidad de las que tenían ellos y que el Sombrero Seleccionador se había equivocado de casa con ella.

Tanto Isabella como Albus se despidieron de su prima de forma efusiva y luego, tomaron el traslador que los llevaría a su destino, ante las miradas pícaras de Lily, Rose y Mery. Aquella mañana cada uno de los estudiantes había tomado una cantidad favorable de una nueva poción que te permitía hablar con fluidez el idioma que quisieras sin haberlo siquiera aprendido. La poción se activaría una vez llegaran a su lugar de destino, aunque no garantizara que perdieran el típico acento británico en un país como Chile.

Dos parejas después, Scorpius y Rose se estaban despidiendo de los que aún quedaban de sus amigos y familiares-en el caso de la pelirroja-, antes de tomar el traslador. También de los menores que estaban ahí para decirles un último adiós a la pareja. Lily casi botó a su prima cuando se le lanzó a abrazarla y Hugo le dejó muy en claro al rubio que cuidara mucho de su hermana, o habrían consecuencias nefastas si llegaba a saber que alguien le había hecho daño o le había pasado algo. Con una última mirada, ambos se dirigieron hacia el estrado donde McGonnagal los esperaba y tomaron el traslador. Luego de toda la desagradable sensación que implicaba un viaje a tal distancia, cayeron en una calle escondida que quedaba paralela a otra que se veía bastante abarrotada.

-Sigo diciendo, odio los malditos trasladores.-bufó el rubio exasperado, en tanto se quitaba el polvo de los pantalones.

Rose solo rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la salida de aquella callecita. Lo primero que pudieron notar era ya el calor apremiante que hacía a esa hora de la mañana, seguida de una multitud de ruidos, voces y música. Scorpius quedó estático al ver tanta gente circulando por una calle a las nueve de la mañana. Sabía que en Londres a esa hora también había movimiento, bueno en el muggle, según lo que le había dicho Rose-ya que él frecuentaba más el mágico-, pero no era a tal magnitud como en aquella calle.

-Será mejor que salgamos-dijo Rose, mirando hacia atrás, donde un par de personas los observaban curiosos-, estamos haciendo el ridículo estando parados aquí en medio del callejón sin movernos.

El rubio estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que comenzaron a caminar de forma normal hasta la salida. Rose pudo observar un letrero con el nombre de las calles. Donde estaban era calle Londres, y a la que iban a salir era Paseo Ahumada.

-Qué nombre más extraño…-murmuró la pelirroja, que no entendía la relación entre una calle y un paseo donde vendieran cosas ahumadas. ¡Si ni siquiera vendían comida en aquellas tiendas casi!

Se quedaron parados de repente, porque Scorpius se había percatado de una chica que miraba hacia todos lados como si buscara a alguien, a unos pasos de ellos. De repente, sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio, y como si los reconociera, caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar donde ellos.

-¿Rose Weasley…Y Scorpius Malfoy?-preguntó.

Ambos asintieron. La chica sonrió emocionada al tiempo que estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo al rubio y después a la ojiazul. Ambos quedaron un tanto turbados ante tanta muestra de afecto a dos simples desconocidos, pero al parecer para la joven, era normal. Tomó a Rose del brazo mientras les daba la bienvenida a la ciudad de Santiago y les hablaba de las calles, de las tiendas y de la gente. Scorpius, que iba a un lado de Rose, observaba la variedad de personas, grandes y chicos, vestidos todos de diferente manera. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría tenía la singularidad de exhibir orgullosos su piel morena, un rasgo muy distintivo entre ése país e Inglaterra, y que lo hacía sentirlo extraño y excluido.

-Tengo que ir a comprarle unas cosas a mi mamá al barrio las Rosas y después ir al callejón Maipo.-dijo, ante las caras de confusión de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Por lo menos podrías decirnos cómo te llamas, ya que tú te sabes nuestros nombres…-espetó cortante el rubio, sentirse excluido de una conversación o en un lugar le ponía de mal humor.

La morena se sonrojó levemente en tanto que Rose lo miraba molesta.

-Perdón, es que con la emoción se me ha olvidado presentarme.-se disculpó, aunque había un brillo de burla en sus ojos marrones que logró fastidiar al rubio. Rose esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, divertida al ver la cara enfurruñada del ojigris.-Mi nombre es Pamela Silva, tengo diecisiete años y actualmente estoy cursando séptimo año en el mundo de la magia, aunque ya terminé mi cuarto medio en el colegio.

Ambos la miraron asombrados. Nunca habían oído decir que en un colegio enseñaran tanto materias muggles como mágicas. En Hogwarts, todo se limitaba a la materia de Estudios Muggles y sería todo lo concerniente a ellos. Si querías saber y conocer más de su mundo, tendrías que investigar por tu cuenta o tener la suerte de tener parientes no mágicos.

-¡Woow, nunca había escuchado de algo así! ¿Cómo se llama tu colegio de magia?- preguntó interesada la pelirroja, mientras que la ojicafé tiraba de ella de una forma un tanto brusca para que no chocara con un par de señoras que caminaban demasiado rápido quizás a dónde.

Scorpius arqueó sus rubias cejas también en son de pregunta. Observaba a Pamela con una curiosidad analítica, comparándola con las chicas de Hogwarts. Todo en ella era diferente, desde el físico hasta incluso el carácter, que tenía una singularidad que le fastidiaba, pues se había dado cuenta que la joven poseía un humor irónico y sarcástico que lo superaba y que no tenía inconveniente en serle sincera devolviéndole los comentarios con ese mismo tonito que Rose usaba con él algunas veces. Pero también sus ojos marrones brillaban de forma irónica, refulgentes como dos luceros y que le hacían sonrojar levemente.

-Yo no estudio en un colegio de magia-contestó simplemente la muchacha, arqueando una ceja algo sorprendida-. Estudio en casa con mamá y una vez al año, todos tenemos una fecha para presentarnos a hacer los exámenes. Más precisamente a fines de febrero.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo sin poder creer que ésa chica no haya ido nunca a una escuela mágica.

¿Sin Hogwarts? ¿Ni Beauxbatons o Durmstrang? ¿Cómo lo había hecho entonces para tener contacto habitual con el mundo mágico y con chicos de su edad si sólo iba a una escuela muggle?

-¿Ni siquiera deseaste ir a Salem? Queda en , no tan lejos de aquí y no creo que sea tan cara.-dijo el rubio extrañado, aunque la mirada ensombrecida de la morena y otra de Rose-nuevamente enfadada-, le indicó que había metido la pata.

-Mira, ¿Malfoy, cierto?-el joven asintió, aunque tragó grueso al escuchar su apellido de labios de ella. Ésta lo miró inexpresivamente.-Ah, sí ya me acordé, tu familia es una de las más ricas de Europa y con una larga genealogía de rubiecitos aristocráticos, ¿o no?-Rose no pudo evitar decirle con los labios a su mejor amigo "te lo dije" refiriéndose a lo que habían leído sobre los estratos sociales en Chile.- Sé que, para tu cerebro británico y ricachón, le cuesta entender que una joven de tu edad nunca haya ido ni a Beauxbatons, a Durmstrang, Salem o Hogwarts, que haya sido un gryffindor, slytherin o lo que sea.-Scorpius se sintió levemente ofendido ante tanta sinceridad emanada de ella, no estaba acostumbrado a eso.- Pero aquí en Chile las cosas son muy diferentes en cuanto a nuestra educación, y el Ministerio de Magia implantó éste sistema con el propósito de evitar las típicas riñas de casas como pasa en Hogwarts, o los prejuicios de pureza de sangre que desencadenaron, en sus casos, en una Segunda Guerra Mágica. Me atrevo a decir que me han educado muy bien y que soy tanto o más capaz que tú en Defensas, Pociones o Herbología, y no significa que tenga que ir a Salem, que por cierto, es demasiado cara para nosotros.

La chica entonces sonrió, un poco más relajada al ver el semblante culpable del ojigris y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por haber sido tal vez tan directa con él que apenas ése día lo estaba conociendo.

-Tengo muchos amigos muggles como también magos y brujas, y de ambos lados se llevan muy bien. Eso es lo que en este país se quiere lograr, unidad entre hijos de muggles, mestizos y sangres puras. Si no, la cosa sería cuática, ¿no creen?

Rose la miró sin entender, mientras Scorpius le sonreía levemente a la ojicafé en son de disculpa.

-¿Cuá… qué?-preguntó la ojiazul entrando en pánico, que no había leído nunca sobre ése término en ningún diccionario.

Pamela pareció entender su estupefacción, porque largo una ruidosa y alegre carcajada.

-Ay sorry, se me olvidaba que ustedes no conocen mucho nuestros modismos. Cuático, es para ustedes _heavy, _es decir, algo terrible. Ya se irán acostumbrando a ello porque lo que más usamos nosotros son nuestros propios modismos.

Y luego que sonriera nuevamente, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la calle las Rosas, mientras que Scorpius le preguntaba, aún confundido a su mejor amiga, qué era eso de "modismos".

-Es una costumbre lingüística que tiene la función de ahorrar energía, se encuentran presentes en todas las lenguas y en el habla de todas las personas.-recitó de memoria en un susurro la slytherin, acordándose de lo que había visto la noche anterior por Wikipedia, gracias a su notebook con energía mágica que su madre le había regalado para navidad.

Scorpius asintió, dándose cuenta que por lo que veía, en Chile usaban frecuentemente esos… _**modolismos**_. _"Modismos", Scor_, le dijo divertida la ojiazul.

Siguieron caminando por las calles, un poco más atrás de la morena para así poder ver todo de aquella ajetreada ciudad. En una esquina, Scorpius comenzó a quejarse cuando un fuerte pitido se escuchó al tener luz verde y casi lo atropelló un transantiago cuando, comenzando a protestar, se había quedado al medio de la calle, farfullando cosas en francés. Pamela tuvo que agarrarlo de un brazo y sacarlo casi a tirones del medio de la calle, ya que la gente que iba apurada cruzando de lado a lado, le reclamaba, en no muy buenas palabras, que se corriera.

-¡Fíjate por donde vai' aweonao'!-le gritó un viejo al rubio, que, aunque no entendió el apelativo, intuyó que no era nada bonito.

-¡Sorry, es nuevo por aquí!-se disculpó la joven, mientras seguían caminando en dirección a la entrada de una galería, con Scorpius firmemente agarrado de su mano.

La galería era larga y algo angosta, con diversas tiendas que vendían desde cintas, bordado, artesanía de madera, pinturas de acrílico, lanas, revistas de tejido y muchas otras cosas más. Pamela les dijo que podían ir a echar vistazo a alguna de las tiendas mientras ella compraba el encargo de su madre en una tienda de "Punto y tejido". Rose observaba las diferentes tiendas embelesada, si algo había heredado de su abuelo, era la fascinación por las cosas muggles. Compró con algunos dólares que tenían de poco valor un bastidor, pañuelos suaves e hilos de diversos colores para bordar. Había escuchado que la morena sabía y le pediría que le enseñara. Estaba viendo feliz los hilos de llamativos colores que había comprado, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

-¿Scor?-preguntó a la nada, buscando entre la gente,-mayoritariamente mujeres y niños- a su rubio amigo.

Comenzó a avanzar por los diferentes pasillos que se entrecruzaban y se enredaban hasta que salió a una calle que no era por la cual habían entrado. Sin embargo, allí estaba el ojigris, observando hacia la derecha de la calle, donde Rose siguió su mirada. Un grupo de muggles vestidos de forma extraña bailaban al son de unos parlantes una rara canción que no paraba de decir "¡Siente el choque!" Malfoy palideció, mientras pensaba "Merlín, ¿dónde mierda estamos?". Rose por otro lado, había quedado tan impactada como el ojigris no solo ante el sensual baile, sino la apariencia de esos chicos y chicas. Ellos con sus poleras de su equipo de futbol favorito, pantalones apitillados, el cabello en un extraño corte y piercings en alguna de las cejas depiladas, orejas, o en el labio. Las chicas, con pantalones pitillos, tops que dejaban ver sus ombligos horadados, el cabello largo, liso y teñido y la cara maquillada, sobre todo los ojos que estaban en la mayoría de ellas, delineados. La música seguía atronando, diciendo cada vez "Choque, choque, choque, choque, ¡siente el choque!" Y las parejitas chocaban caderas con caderas o uno detrás de otra, asemejándose más a cuando tenían sexo que a otra cosa. Scorpius por un momento se imaginó a él bailando aquella provocativa canción con Rose… _¡Estúpido, deja de andar pensando idioteces y mejor busca a Pamela, que debe estar como furia llamándolos"._

Sin embargo, fue Rose quien lo agarró de una mano y se adentraron nuevamente en la galería, aunque ni siquiera dieron dos pasos cuando la morena les salió al encuentro. Al ver sus caras y después ver al grupito de flaites que estaban montando su show, comprendió sus caras de shock.

-Y ésa es otra razón por la que no me gustan los colegios mágicos. Te pierdes lo mejor del exterior.-rió, mientras avanzaban hasta la salida del local.-Ya los quiero ver bailando el harlem shake o el oppa gangam style.

Ambos palidecieron. Si era igual de traumático de lo que acababan de ver, no querían ni imaginarse lo que fueran esas dos cosas que había nombrado la morena.

-Bueno, ahora vamos al Callejón Maipo a que cambien su dinero por dinero muggl…-la chica calló abruptamente, al tiempo que se detenía.

Ambos amigos chocaron con su nueva guía, quién se había quedado estática.

-¿Pamela?-preguntó una voz masculina, al tiempo que Scorpius y Rose lo miraban.

_Estúpido destino, _maldijo mentalmente la morena, mientras desviaba la mirada.


	4. Callejón Maipo

Maldijo otra vez su suerte por lo bajo, mientras que Scorpius y Rose observaban la escena totalmente confusos. El recién llegado observaba con sus oscuros ojos a la morena, alternativamente como observaba a la nueva parejita. Sus ojos, aunque eran marrones, no poseían el tinte de calidez e ironía que tenían los de Pamela, ni brillaban de forma incandescente; eran oscuros orbes tormentosos, llenos de misterio, magnetismo y un pasado oscuro, o por lo menos, uno lleno de infelicidad. Arqueó una ceja, observando desafiante al rubio, que al parecer había captado su atención, ya que a Rose la había pasado casi por alto.

-Andrés.-masculló la morena, mirándolo con el mismo desafío con el que él observaba a Scorpius.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él le dirigió una mirada casi inexpresiva, penetrándola con sus ojos de tormenta pardos.

-Encargo de mi madre.-repuso él, con un tono de voz entre indiferente y rayando al mismo tiempo en la ira.-Y tú…-volvió a mirarla, aunque a la ojicafé esto le incomodaba. Sentía siempre que veía esos ojos, que podían congelarla allí mismo.-Veo que andas haciendo de guía turística a estos dos _cuicos_.-le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al ojigris, mirada que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Pamela lo empujó bruscamente, haciendo que el moreno repentinamente tambaleara, aunque nada que no pudiera mantener bajo control. Scorpius avanzó un paso con los puños apretados, al entender que ésa palabra tampoco era de un significado muy bonito para ellos, cosa que solo provocó una sonrisa de burla por parte del moreno. Ambos sacaron sus varitas, en tanto que Rose agarraba al rubio de un brazo y la morena se interponía en el campo visual del moreno.

-¡¿Serán idiotas?!-la ojicafé les dio a los dos un golpe en la nuca, provocando miradas de basilisco en ambos jóvenes.- ¡Estamos en plena galería muggle, guarden eso par de tarados!

Scorpius hizo caso cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba y de la estupidez que había hecho. La gente comenzaba a mirarlos raro y eso le incomodaba aún más, al tiempo que sentía a Rose nerviosa a su lado.

-Andrés.-replicó fríamente la morena, mientras que le sostenía la guerra de miradas que tenía con el moreno.

-Veo que ya estás que te mueres por el _cuiquito_ rubio ése.-se burló el susodicho, aunque un atisbo de rabia se podía asomar en sus pupilas oscuras. Guardó lentamente su varita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Eso, no te importa.-dijo ella, apretando los puños, con las mejillas levemente encendidas de coraje.-Y te pido, por favor, que no vuelvas a llamar nuevamente a mis amigos _cuicos, _o para la otra no dudaré en lanzarte un hechizo moco murciélago. ¿Entendido?

Andrés volvió a taladrarle con sus ojos tempestuosos, mortalmente serios y apáticos como siempre habían sido. A penas siquiera hizo un gesto de haber entendido lo que la pelirroja-castaña había dicho antes de pasar por su lado y adentrarse en la galería, no sin chocar con toda la intención su hombro contra el de Scorpius. Una vez que estuvo fuera de su campo visual, la ojicafé se permitió lanzar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Ok, algo me dice que ese tipo era un mago. Uno muy desagradable por cierto.-siseó Scorpius, aunque se dio cuenta de lo mal que aparentemente se sentía la morena.

Ésta se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba observándola, por lo que recompuso asombrosamente su rostro y esbozó una especie de sonrisa.

-No puedo soportar a un mino tan quebrao' como él.-confesó, haciendo una mueca.

Vio otra vez las caras extrañadas de los otros dos y volvió a reír, esta vez de forma normal, cosa que solo provocó intriga en sus dos nuevos amigos.

-Ay chicos, cuando lleguemos a casa les presto un diccionario con todas nuestras palabritas para que no anden perdidos.-ofreció, mientras se encaminaban nuevamente con dirección al Paseo Ahumada.

Ésta vez, se devolvieron por el centro de la Plaza de Armas, en donde una multitud de gente paseaba por los alrededores, escuchaban a la orquesta dominical o posaban para un retrato hecho a lápiz, pintura, escultura e incluso madera. El tema de Andrés había quedado olvidado cuando Rose insistió, con el mismo propósito de disipar los ambientes, en hacer un retrato de ellos tres de ese primer día en Santiago, y los otros dos fueron arrastrados por ella hasta donde un joven que al parecer era muy cotizado ya que una gran multitud estaba alrededor de él. En media hora, Rose pudo irse contenta al Callejón Maipo con su retrato en donde el joven, a su petición, había coloreado de forma tan viva los ojos de cada uno de ellos que parecían tener vida. Así, lo que más impactaba al ver el retrato eran los profundos y traviesos ojos grises de Scor, los brillantes e irónicos ojos marrones de Pamela y los dulces y tranquilos ojos azules de ella.

-Será mejor que nos aparezcamos fuera de la entrada del callejón, mis pies me están matando.-se quejó la morena, que se maldijo por andar usando tacones a sabiendas de lo mucho que habían caminado ésa mañana.

-¿Ya te sabes aparecer?-preguntó la ojiazul evidentemente entusiasmada, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pamela se sonrojó.

-Eh… Bueno, hace dos meses conseguí mi licencia para aparecerme, aunque debo confesar que me costó caleta.-informó, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.-Vengan, un poco más allá hay un pasadizo donde podremos aparecernos.

Ambos la siguieron, aunque no tuvieron que caminar más de una cuadra. Se metieron en el angosto pasadizo que solo dejaba un pequeño espacio para moverse, mientras que la morena le ofreció su brazo a Rose y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo con Scorpius.

En un minuto estaban en aquel pasadizo y al siguiente aparecieron en un enorme callejón sin salida. Pamela les guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba su varita, apuntando a la sólida pared de ladrillos. Tocó uno con la punta de su varita, que al momento comenzó a brillar. Rose y Scorpius se acercaron justo a tiempo para observar cómo aparecían unas letras doradas.

-"Cante una canción de Violeta Parra".-leyó Rose, que al igual que Scorpius, no sabía quién era ella.

Pamela sonrió quedamente.

-Vaya, vaya…-se giró para sonreír a sus dos nuevos amigos, que parecían liados de saber quién era ésa Violeta Parra, como siempre Rose más que Scorpius, que detestaba no saber nada sobre cierto tema.- ¿Por qué no, "Volver a los diecisiete"? Haciendo honor a la juventud…

El ladrillo volvió a brillar, mientras una suave música, compuesta más que nada de un suave rasgueo de guitarra comenzaba a escucharse a lo lejos y la morena se aprestó a cantar.

-_Volver a los diecisiete, después de vivir un siglo, es como descifrar signos, sin ser sabio competente.-_entonaba, al tiempo que la pared comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco.-_Volver a ser de repente, tan frágil como un segundo, volver a sentir profundo como un niño frente a Dios. Eso es lo que siento yo en este instante fecundo…_

Cuando comenzó a canturrear el coro, otra suave y nostálgica voz se hizo cada vez más audible, acompañando a la voz de la ojicafé. Ésta, dejó de cantar gradualmente hasta que sólo aquella invisible voz se hizo protagonista en el entorno. El muro estaba abierto hacía un rato, pero la joven, al ver como sus dos nuevos amigos quedaban en un estado de reflexión, dejó que terminaran de escuchar la canción completa.

-Ésa es la voz de Violeta Parra.-susurró orgullosa la muchacha, al tiempo que ambos británicos sentían una multitud de emociones y sentimientos.

Scorpius comenzó a notar un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo una melancolía que hacía tiempo no experimentaba, más precisamente desde que su adorada madre había muerto, hacía un año. Rose, por otro lado, sentía que iba a llorar de alegría, aunque no sabía con exactitud porqué. Recordó todos sus veranos con su familia y amigos en La Madriguera, como si fuera un recuerdo lejano y de varios años y ella ya fuera una mujer de cientos de años de edad.

La música comenzó a atenuarse poco a poco escuchándose a lo lejos a tal punto, que cuando Pamela los llamó, sintieron un lejano eco aún entonando el coro.

-Eso… eso…-Rose no sabía qué decir.

Pamela se guardó la varita entre las bolsas de las compras.

-Aquí para entrar al callejón debemos responder una pregunta de cualquier índole, pero siempre ligado a Chile. Es… una forma de mantener la cultura de nuestro país viva en los magos y brujas según quiere el Ministerio.-sonrió, se notaba que ella era de esas personas que estaban orgullosas de su país, con todo lo malo que tuviera y lo bueno por sobre todo.-Veo que hoy día tocaban cantantes populares.

-¿En serio que ésa que cantaba era Violeta Parra?-Rose observó los ojos de Scorpius, que estaban levemente más claros. _¿Quiere… quiere llorar? _Se preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida. Luego observó a la morena que los miraba de una forma rara.-En un momento me dieron ganas de… llorar.-terminó declarando.

La chica seguía mirándolos de esa forma… extraña. Luego, relajó el semblante y volvió a sonreír. "Sí que es risueña", se dijo la ojiazul impactada de tanta alegría a pesar de algunas cosas que habían pasado ése día.

-Eso es porque Violeta Parra canta desde el alma, para el alma de los demás. Ahí reside _la magia_ de ella.

Y luego, comenzó a caminar en dirección a una llamativa tienda, mientras que los otros dos la seguían. De repente, cayeron en cuenta de la gran diferencia que había con el callejón Diagon. Se alzaban no solo la típica tienda de varitas-Mr. Arrau-, de quidditch, librerías y demás, sino diferentes restaurantes mágicos criollos y tiendas donde vendían los típicos artículos mágicos costumbristas, sobre todo para los magos extranjeros que venían de visita. Había también una Dulcería-Pastelería en donde se vendían los típicos dulces y pasteles de campo que eran muy cotizados por los santiaguinos, la Droguería, con una sección especial de plantas medicinales naturales dirigida por una _Machi, _y varias tiendas de ropa "mágica" pero con un enfoque más muggle, dejando de lado la aburrida y estoica tradición de las túnicas como vestuario de diario. En el "Emporio de la Lechuza", ambos británicos se sorprendieron de que vendieran animales mágicos como quiques, perros, búhos, zorros y loros entre otros, cosa que no se veía en el Londres Mágico. Pamela les señaló que en cada región había otros animales mágicos que los magos y brujas tenían por "mascotas" como los gatos monteses, pumas o focas, aunque su estilo de vida era muy diferente al de las mascotas santiaguinas.

Se dirigieron a la tienda de túnicas de gala-"Miss Primera Dama"-, a recoger el encargo que su madre había hecho, al banco Prat a que ambos chicos cambiaran su dinero por dinero muggle chileno, a la Dulcería para que probaran los empolvaditos, el dulce de membrillo, las trufas de Panguipulli, la torta Tres Leches, los calzones rotos o los tradicionales "chilenitos". Luego, fueron a la tienda de Quidditch a recoger la escoba de la morena que había estado en reparación técnica, en donde Scorpius pudo deleitarse con los coloridos uniformes que variaban en diseño y tecnología. A diferencia de Rose, el rubio se entusiasmó mucho ante la idea de jugar un partido de quidditch aquella tarde, más aún cuando supo que la morena jugaba en el puesto de buscadora.

-¿Pero que tu colegio no es muggle?-interrogó desconcertado el ojigris.

-Sí, pero da la casualidad de que el director de mi colegio es mago, por lo que no me fue problema que me presentara a los demás jóvenes de mi edad que eran magos y brujas y mucho menos en ofrecerme un puesto en su equipo de quidditch. En el mundo mágico es tan importante el quidditch como lo es el futbol y es típico que la gente se vuelve loca ante un partido de alguna de las dos cosas.-levantó las cejas de forma socarrona, aunque obviamente solo quería molestar un rato al rubio.-Hemos competido con el equipo año a año contra los diferentes colegios de la comuna. Los ganadores de cada una de ellas se enfrentan en la final a mitad de este mes.-el rubio la observaba cada vez con más fascinación, mientras que Rose se sentía como un bicho raro, excluida de esos dos.

Sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago al ver cómo Scorpius le sonreía abiertamente a la ojicafé y sus ojos brillaban. Sacudió su cabeza, estaba pensando demasiadas incoherencias juntas, Scor era su mejor amigo y no podía gustarle la morena, él estaba con su querida _Karoline…_, de repente, sintió un golpecito en el hombro y aterrizó en la realidad, sintiéndose demasiado observada por parte de ambos. Al parecer había divagado demasiado en sus incoherentes cavilaciones.

-¿Qué?-preguntó de forma brusca, mientras que recibía una mirada desconcertada de su mejor amigo y otra vez esa mirada rara por parte de la morena.

-Que si ya nos vamos a la casa de la Pame.-dijo el ojigris clavando sus ojos grises en el rostro de Rose. Ésta rehuyó su mirada, cosa que solo provocó un montón de preguntas en Scorpius.

La pelirroja por otro lado comenzaba a sentir unas ganas de golpear al subnormal de su mejor amigo, que ahora resultaba que llamaba de forma más cariñosa a alguien que siquiera había conocido hacía unas horas ¿y a ella? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la había llamado Rosie? Hacía demasiado tiempo. Ahora que Karoline Dolohov había aparecido en su vida, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para su mejor amiga, y eso había comenzado hacía meses atrás, más bien dicho, a mediados del curso pasado.

La morena reprimió una mueca de culpa al ver cómo Rose miraba asesinamente a Scorpius y éste al parecer se había enfurruñado, observándola contrariado. Los tomó a ambos del brazo y los arrastró hasta un callejón lateral por el cual había que bajar las escaleras y se desaparecieron, antes de que ambos comenzaran alguna especie de guerra campal en plena calle. La sociedad chilena tenía la mala fama de ser demasiado chismosa.

\o/

**Chachaaaán! Espero que les haya gustada este nuevo cap, al parecer ya comienzan a complicarse un poco las cosas para nuestros personajes, ¿o no? **

**Para el próximo les prometo un poco más de Scor/Rose y algunas conversaciones muy interesantes combinadas con un poco de reggueaton y algo de nuestro coreano favorito y su hit mundial xDDDé!**

**Buena semana para todos/as! :DDD**

**L**addy**M**alfoy :3


	5. Slytherin Hecho y Derecho

Aparecieron en una sala de estar pequeña, pero sin lugar a dudas, acogedora. Pamela sacó su varita y con una floritura, comenzó a ordenar cada una de las cosas que habían comprado, en tanto que iba a la cocina por algo de beber. Les sirvió a cada uno un gran vaso de coca-cola y luego, se dirigió al patio, pensando que su madre debería estar allí.

Ambos quedaron solos, lo que produjo una especie de silencio incómodo, aunque ninguno sabía con exactitud por qué. Tal vez se debía a lo que había pasado en la galería, o tal vez se debía a que Pamela y ése joven les recordaban de forma demasiado similar a su relación los primeros días que se conocieron, al entrar a Hogwarts. O tal vez, podría ser porque aquel episodio les hizo recordar la seudo pelea que habían tenido hacía dos días atrás por el tema "Karoline, Dolohov", la nueva noviecita de paquete del rubio. O tal vez por algo más. No obstante, si había algo claro, era que al parecer ninguno de los dos iba a siquiera pronunciar palabra e iban a esperar que el otro entablara la conversación.

Así estaban, observando a cualquier lado menos a ellos mismos, cuando la atención de la pelirroja se desvió a una foto que estaba sobre una de las estanterías del gran mueble donde descansaba la TV. Se levantó del sillón y dio unos pasos hasta poder tomar aquella fotografía entre sus manos, y distinguir a quienes estaban allí. Estaba puesta de tal forma que cualquiera que entrara a la casa por la puerta vería en primer lugar aquella foto, sin contar con los demás retratos que había colgados en las paredes o puestos en aquel gran mueble.

Lo que más le llamó la atención es que fuera una instantánea muggle, y al parecer por la pequeña casa había muchas de aquellas fotos antes que las mágicas. Lo segundo que le llamó la atención había sido el paisaje, que era de un verdor y de una belleza que no se comparaba siquiera a los terrenos de Hogwarts; los protagonistas de aquella fotografía estaban sentados alrededor de un campo de flores de cientos de colores, aunque predominaban las amarillas, blancas y moradas. Y hablando de protagonistas, eso fue lo que más destacaba en aquel paisaje capturado; dos niños, dos sonrisas, dos miradas y los dos con las mejillas arreboladas. El niño tenía el cabello de un castaño claro que le recordaba al de su madre y unas marcadas cejas que le daban un aspecto de extroversión burlona. La niña en cambio, tenía el cabello largo, rizado y negro, tan negro como el cabello de su primo Al. Ambos en su conjunto se veían bastante bien, tomando en cuenta de que estaban abrazados y la niña sostenía una gran flor amarilla en una de sus manos.

-Esta niña…-Rose la observó con mayor detenimiento, hasta que se la imaginó con el cabello pelirrojo-castaño y con el brillo irónico en la mirada.- ¡¿Pamela?!

Y así era. Tan sonriente como la había conocido aquella mañana, con un brillo incandescente en su mirada pero con la clara diferencia del color de su cabello. ¿Porqué se lo había teñido? Si el negro le sentaba muy bien a su piel morena y a sus ojos marrones, aunque debía reconocer que aún su color artificial era apropiado para su personalidad y su color de piel…

-No me digas.-la ojiazul pegó un salto al escuchar la voz de Pamela, no la había escuchado venir.-Otra más que ve esa horrible foto.

Scorpius observó con interés a ambas jóvenes, saliendo de su silencio de ultratumba que había estado teniendo desde que la morena se había ido.

-Hum… La foto es bonita.-opinó el ojigris, echándole un vistazo.-Aunque nos habías omitido el pequeñito detalle de tu cabello, eh. ¿Comiste demasiada zanahoria acaso?

La ojicafé rodó los ojos.

-Sí, sí, todos dicen que me veo bonita, adorable, tierna, etc.-comenzó a decir omitiendo el comentario del rubio de su cabello teñido-Pero yo sigo odiando la foto por el simple hecho de quién está conmigo.

Rose volvió a observar la imagen por unos minutes, hasta que abrió los ojos asombrada.

-No puede ser.-susurró, desconcertada.

La morena rió de forma irónica.

-¡Din, din, din, tenemos un ganador!-exclamó, sin mucho entusiasmo.-Aún no puedo creer que mi madre siga teniendo la foto de Andrés y de mí aquí, a la vista de todo el que visite esta casa. Con todas las fotos que tengo va y se le ocurre colocar precisamente _ésa_ en el centro del mueble.

Scorpius le arrebató la foto de entre las manos de la pelirroja, lo que produjo un bufido por parte de ésta.

-Tal parece que eran amigos en ése entonces.-aventuró a decir Rose, aunque no consiguió borrar la mueca de desagrado del rostro de Pamela.

Y del rubio también.

-Creo que mi mamá salió sin avisar.-Pamela sabía que estaba mal cambiar el tema de aquella forma tan abrupta, pero es que no le apetecía hablar sobre ello, sobre ése día, sobre ése pasado.

Tal vez después. No lo sabía.

El ojigris dejó la fotografía donde estaba, al tiempo que la ojicafé les ofrecía, algo más entusiasmada, un tour turístico por la casa, aún cuando fuera pequeña. La que sería por ese entonces la habitación de Scorpius se encontraba al lado de la cocina, mientras que Rose dormiría en la habitación de la morena. Ambos cuartos estaban agrandados mágicamente, y para la ocasión, Pamela había hecho una especie de mezcla entre los colores de las casas de ambos, más un toque azul rey y un morado borgoña, que eran alguno de sus colores favoritos. También ambos cuartos contaban con suficiente espacio para las cosas de ambos jóvenes y aún para que se pasearan por la estancia, aunque por fuera todo indicaba que eran dos habitaciones pequeñas.

-Vino un… _¿elfo? _A dejar sus cosas.-la pelirroja castaña soltó una risita divertida-Era muy simpático, aunque al parecer creía que lo iba a retar o algo así, a juzgar por su expresión. Curiosas criaturitas tienen ustedes, ¿eh? Por su cara pensé en un momento que lo sobreexplotaban…

Scorpius se tensó, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado. En Malfoy Manor lo que más abundaban eran elfos domésticos, incluso él tenía uno propio-Dimply-, que muchas veces eran tratados de mala forma-casi siempre era su abuelo el encargado de recordarles de no muy buena manera cuán _inferiores eran _aquellas criaturas-, sobre todo desde que su madre había muerto. De ahí en adelante hasta él había tratado a veces muy mal a algunos elfos, y qué decir de su padre. Aún ni siquiera había pasado un año de la muerte de Astoria, y él aún estaba destrozado por dentro, aunque por fuera se hiciera el fuerte para no desanimar ni preocupar a su hijo, sin saber que éste estaba igual o tal vez peor que él.

De repente, se encontró solo con Rose en la que iba a ser su habitación, y solo allí se dio cuenta de que se había movido por el resto de la casa sin sentirlo realmente.

-¿Qué…?

-Pamela acaba de ir a ducharse. Dice que podemos usar el baño que está en el cuarto chico que hay en el patio, si queremos ducharnos.

Scorpius siguió mirándola con una expresión ausente que más preocupaba a la pelirroja.

-¿Scor?-Rose tomó entre sus manos una de las blancas de mármol de su mejor amigo, al tiempo que sentía una especie de escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, un escalofrío muy placentero había que decirlo.

Al parecer, sólo al parecer, el rubio había sentido lo mismo, ya que había apartado su mano de las de Rose y fruncía el ceño, desorientado.

-¿El qué…?

-Que si te vas a bañar.-susurró la muchacha, pasando por alto el pequeño episodio anterior.

Scorpius volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Ve tú primero, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer.-el rubio comenzó apremiar a Rose para que saliera de su habitación, ante la confusión de ésta.

Quería estar solo un rato y pensar en su madre, aunque sabía que eso solo le provocaría un vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Tal vez, solo tal vez, le escocerían los ojos y tendría ganas de soltar el par de lágrimas que no soltó cuando fueron sus funerales. Solo tal vez, ya que su mente le había vuelto a recordar que era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy nunca llora, como siempre le repetía su abuelo y él, por alguna extraña razón que su padre Draco no entendía, había seguido. En el fondo de su ser, hubiera deseado hablar con Rose sobre aquello, pero la pelirroja había comenzado a comportarse de forma extraña desde que habían estado en el Callejón Maipo y no creía que fuera bueno decirle algo, ante lo enfadada que parecía con él. ¿Será que aún estaba así por lo de Karoline? Bah, no lo creía, sería algo demasiado tonto como para enojarse, tomando el hecho de que le había pedido perdón y ella había aceptado.

Tal vez solo eran alucinaciones suyas y capaz que Rose ni siquiera estaba enojada con él y no le había dicho nada porque tal vez pensaba que él estaba así. Tal vez.

Escuchó el sonido de la ducha y supo que Pamela se estaba bañando. Supuso que Rose estaría en lo mismo, y ambas se demorarían un buen rato. Ideal para dormir un poco y poder despejar su mente.

\o/

-Vamos Rose, se nos está haciendo tarde y Alicia se va a enojar cuáticamente si no llegamos a la hora.

-No entiendo porqué deben hacer una fiesta justo el día en que hemos caminado casi por todo Santiago. ¿En serio es tan necesario ir?-la morena levantó una ceja de forma reprobatoria, como si fuera la madre a punto de regañar a su hija ante un berrinche.-Vale, está bien, pero ¿por qué tengo que ir vestida así? Una fiesta es para ir algo más elegante y mis vestidos están muy bien para la ocasión…

La morena soltó una carcajada, divertida por la actitud demasiado "correcta" por parte de la pelirroja. Bastaba ver sus vestidos para saber que en realidad Rose no había ido nunca a una fiesta. Y menos aún a una como a las que ella iba.

-Rose, ni que fueras a ir a cenar con el Ministro de Magia-la ojiazul bufó exasperada pero la ojicafé ignoró aquello olímpicamente-, además, no es una "fiesta" es un _carrete._

La palabra atrajo la atención de la pelirroja y, antes de que comenzara a explicar que un carrete es un objeto y bla, bla, bla, la morena se apresuró a explicarle lo que significaba para ellos un _carrete._

-Mira, un carrete es como una fiesta, pero mucho más intima, solo entre los amigos y en alguna casa. Hay comida, bebida, gente y por sobre todo buena música para bailar. También a veces nosotros nos jugamos un partido de quidditch o hacemos tipo karaoke desafío. Y yo creo que lo que llevas puesto te sienta súper bien, menos mal que eres de mi talla.-sonrió de forma ladina la morena dándose una última mirada al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su cuarto.

Rose seguía sentada en su cama, indecisa entre salir en esas pintas o no salir y hacer el show al estilo Karoline Dolohov. No, eso no iba siquiera a pensar hacer; sabía que si su madre la viera así se moriría de un infarto, puesto que el recato formal eran una de las cosas que su madre más le había machacado, sobre todo en sus años de adolescencia, pero por otro lado no estaba dispuesta a ser otra vez una "aguafiestas"-como la mayoría de sus primos le decían en broma, incluyendo a Scorpius también-, sino que ésta vez, se iba a divertir. Estaba al otro lado del mundo, en un país, cultura y sociedad diferente y la ojicafé había hecho un gran esfuerzo y trabajo con ella aquella tarde. Así además le demostraba a Scor que podía relajarse y disfrutar de vez en cuanto. Y el vestirse como esas chicas populares que había en Hogwarts era un lujo que aquella noche sí, iba a disfrutar. Bueno, eso quería.

Suspiró, y eso fue suficiente para que Pamela supiera que había ganado.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿lista para sorprender al rubio?-la morena le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación, dejando a la ojiazul con sus explicaciones en la boca.

Rose sentía sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo al parecer se había acelerado. ¿Sería el calor que aún hacía en la tarde? Si iba lo suficientemente desabrigada como para que no tuviera calor…

-¡Al fin! Qué lío son ustedes las mujeres, ¿tanto tiempo se necesita para que estén listas?-el ojigris estaba leyendo un libro por lo que en una primera instancia no había visto a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos quedó por un instante pasmado y prendado de lo que sus ojos veían.

Rose se veía simplemente… ¿Hermosa? ¿Bella? ¿Cómo un ángel, una diosa? Era poco para describir cómo se veía su mejor amiga y cuánto había cambiado. Al parecer todo había sido obra de la morena, que sonreía con suficiencia un paso más atrás de la ojiazul, dándole todo el protagonismo ante sus ojos. No supo porqué pero su garganta se secó en el instante en que sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo de Rose. ¡Y con mucha razón! Llevaba un vestido corto de verano, mucho más arriba de la rodilla pero sin exagerar en lo corto, de estampados beige y fondo azul marino y con cuello cerrado de blusa, haciendo juego con la chaqueta negra corta de tiras al estilo vaquero y las botas negras de terciopelo. Todo contrastaba perfectamente con el cabello de fuego marca Weasley que para aquella ocasión estaba alisado y sujetado con un lazo negro, y la piel blanca y suave que tenía. Algo atrevida pero elegante y dulce como era ella, mientras que sus ojos ahumados resaltaban de forma hipnotizante sus titilantes ojos azules y sus pecas que estaban esparcidas por su nariz y mejillas. Pero lo que más lo paralizó eran los labios suaves y carnosos coloreados de rojo italiano, que lo invitaban de forma tentadora a ser probados, aunque aquel pensamiento fuera prácticamente inverosímil y prohibido por el solo hecho de que Rose era su mejor amiga. Joder, iba a tener que cuidarla muy bien aquella noche de quizás cuánto casa conquista que quisiera sobrepasarse con ella.

-¿Y… bien?-la ojiazul se sintió cohibida y por un momento entró en pánico al ver la cara extraña de su mejor amigo. Mierda, la iba a regañar, de eso estaba segura.

Pamela volvió a sonreír de forma triunfante, lanzándole una mirada de "anda, dilo" al rubio, que captó al instante.

-Te ves… ¡Guau! Preciosa, Rose-y no era mentira, o al menos eso creía él. Nunca había sido tan sincero en toda su vida.-Voy a tener que cuidarte muy bien esta noche, pelirroja, si no quiero que tu hermano me lance un maleficio.

La chica se sonrojó ante tal cumplido y la morena se dio satisfecha con su primera fase de su plan.

-Bien, bien, bien, ¿nos vamos?-preguntó, sacando a la parejita de su burbuja de fantasía.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de la morena, hasta se habían olvidado de que ella también estaba presente en aquel momento.

-S-sí, claro.-dijo Rose acercándose a la morena y tomándole de la mano.

Scorpius hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la morena. Ésta sonrió y, con un alegre "¡Vamos!" se desaparecieron.

Al minuto siguiente estaban en una gran sala de estar, y una chimenea crepitaba muy lentamente. Pamela les indicó dejar sus abrigos en un perchero y los condujo por un largo pasillo hasta la salida al patio trasero, de donde provenía todo el ruido y la música. Y aunque Rose hubiera deseado con todo su corazón lo contrario, su llegada no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

-¡Ya llegaron!-gritó uno a toda voz, mientras los demás se volteaban a ver a los recién llegados.

Abrazos, besos, presentaciones y demaces tomaron por lo menos unos quince minutos entre todo el grupo de amigos que había en el amplio patio. Demasiado grande, tanto que casi se asemejaba un poco al jardín trasero que tenía Malfoy Manor. Unos aros de quidditch se recortaban unos metros más allá ante la luz del día que aún existía pero que en un par de horas se extinguiría. Solo ellos faltaban para que pudieran comenzar el partido amistoso que habían planeado para ése día y Scorpius no opuso objeción a jugar el deporte que más le apasionaba. Se formaron dos equipos, y Pamela se encargó de hacer aparecer las túnicas de quidditch de ambos equipos. Iba a ser un juego de rojos contra verdes y por un momento, tanto Rose como Scorpius creyeron estar otra vez en Hogwarts, uno jugando y otra viendo la final por la copa de Quidditch el curso pasado. Obviamente el rubio eligió el verde y la morena eligió a su vez el rojo, dejando concertado el duelo que tendrían ambos buscadores.

Sin embargo, entre todo el entusiasmo por el partido y por la reunión en honor a ambos británicos, la morena y el rubio no notaron a cierto joven mago que los miraba con los puños apretados y los ojos fríos y quemantes como dos témpanos tempestuosos marrones. Sólo cuando una de las amigas de la morena lo nombró en el equipo rojo como cazador, se dieron cuenta de que Andrés estaba allí.

-¿Qué hace ése tipo aquí?-el ojigris apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, ante la cara de preocupación de la ojicafé.

-Aunque no lo creas, Andrés y yo tenemos demasiados amigos en común y supongo que Alicia lo invitó al carrete.-Scorpius atisbó un deje de amargura en la voz de la morena, y no pudo sentirse culpable al haberlo nombrado específicamente.

Sin embargo, Pamela se giró para mirar a su compañero y dejó a un lado el tema del moreno por el momento. Debía poner en marcha la segunda fase de su plan en ése preciso instante, antes de que comenzara el partido.

-Te propongo una apuesta.-soltó de repente la morena, sonriendo de forma despreocupada, ante la mirada desconcertada del rubio. _Sí que sabe controlar y disimular sus emociones muy bien, _se dijo.

-¿De qué se trata?-aunque él era una retorcida serpiente, se había dado cuenta que la ojicafé podía ser todo lo retorcida que quisiera cuando se lo proponía. Seguramente, si hubiera ido a estudiar a Hogwarts, el Sombrero no habría dudado en ponerla en Slytherin.

La sonrisa demasiado desinteresada que mostraba la chica comenzó a ponerlo alerta.

-Si yo atajo la snitch antes que tú, tendrás que besar a Rose.-dijo con ése tono de quién está hablando del clima.

Al rubio se le fueron los colores del rostro ante semejante apuesta.

-No.

Pamela solo soltó una risotada, ya preveía algo así.

-Sabía que eras un slytherin hecho y derecho… Qué decepcionante, solo una serpiente puede ser lo suficientemente cobarde como para tener miedo de que una chica le gane en un partido de quidditch, o que tenga que besar a su mejor amiga. ¿Qué no eres el famoso y aclamado Príncipe de Slytherin en tu colegio?

Observó cómo los músculos del rostro de Scorpius se tensaban al vérsele llamado de aquella forma. _Te tengo, _se dijo la morena, reprimiendo una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Acepto.-los ojos del joven llameaban ante lo que su compañera le había soltado. Pero no se iba a quedar así, oh, no. Él también podía ser una víbora si lo deseaba.-Pero si yo atrapo la snitch, tú deberás entonces besar a Andrés.

Pamela abrió los ojos, algo ofuscada, pero no iba a dejar que el rubio la descolocara emocionalmente.

-Hecho.-concertó, extendiendo su mano derecha al rubio. Éste la estrechó con su mirada aún echando chispas, pero algo más seguro con lo que le había propuesto a la morena.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivas escobas, y, dándoles una patada, ascendieron en dirección al mini campo de quidditch. Abajo, los que no iban a participar del encuentro se dirigieron a las gradas a observar el espectáculo. Alicia, a petición de Pamela, se había hecho a cargo de la pelirroja, por lo que había entablado conversación con ella rápidamente y le había integrado al grupo de amigos con el que se juntaba la ojicafé. La ojiazul se sorprendió de lo bien que se había adaptado a las conversaciones, las tallas y las risas de los otros y se sintió ligeramente halagada cuando les pedían que le contara cosas de Inglaterra, de Hogwarts, de su familia y de ella misma. Muy diferente era al trato que recibía en Hogwarts, acá todos eran más cálidos y acogedores con los desconocidos y no tardó tampoco en hacer buenas migas con Alice, Belén, Freddy y Álvaro, entre otros.

-Rose, ¿qué tan buen buscador es Scorpius?-Freddy la observó expectante, y ésta se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo.

-Excelente, ha ganado por tres años consecutivos la copa de Quidditch de su casa y dos de esas tres veces solamente por las asombrosas jugadas que ha hecho para atrapar la snitch.-dijo orgullosa, mientras los demás asentían y cuchicheaban.

Un chico de cabello castaño había dado el pitido inicial mientras que otro, sentado en la primera fila, comenzaba a relatar el partido.

-Va a ser un partido muy interesante.-dijo Freddy, observando las jugadas de sus amigos mientras que quaffle, bludgers y jugadores volaban por los aires.

-Y peleado.-Belén dijo aquello con tal seguridad que por un momento la pelirroja sintió temor de que al rubio le pasara algo.-Pamela no le va a dejar el camino fácil a Scorpius, ella es una muy buena jugadora, además de competitiva y auto disciplinada.

De repente, la campanilla de anotaciones sonó estridentemente, revelando los primeros diez puntos para los rojos. Esto a Rose le sorprendió ya que ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos y ya el equipo de la ojicafé había anotado, aunque cuando comenzó a observar con mayor detenimiento al cazador estrella del equipo no pudo negar que gracias a sus impresionantes jugadas era bien merecedor del título de capitán de su equipo de Quidditch, como Freddy se lo había dicho. Parecía incluso sincronizado para agarrar en los momentos oportunos la quaffle y escapar limpiamente de las bludgers, mientras que con lanzamientos en ángulos demasiado complejos e irregulares anotada otros veinte puntos para su equipo. Los rojos celebraron los treinta puntos mientras que los del verde no se quedaban atrás. Entre el jolgorio, los gritos de los que estaban en las gradas y Andrés ufanándose, Carly aprovechó la oportunidad y le quitó casi de las manos la quaffle al moreno, anotando los primeros diez puntos para los verdes. Scorpius celebró con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios mientras que Pamela se reía, más que nada de la cara que éste ponía al ver la expresión de Andrés.

Diez minutos después, el partido estaba ciento cincuenta a ciento cuarenta, ganando por la cuenta mínima el equipo rojo. La snitch hacía acto de ausencia en el campo abierto y la morena, dándole una mirada de reojo al rubio, decidió que era el momento de hacer una de sus típicas jugadas de despiste. Repentinamente se lanzó en picada al suelo y no tardó en imitarla Scorpius, como suponía. Dieron un rodeo completo al estadio, zigzagueando entre los aros de anotación y girando y cayendo y subiendo de forma brusca e inverosímil en cualquier momento. La ojicafé miró de soslayo a su contrincante y se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba realmente; cansarlo. Scorpius se notaba fatigado y algo mareado con tantas vueltas, caídas, subidas y demaces, y la morena, algo apenada, decidió que lo mejor era parar y dejarlo quieto por un lado. Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que caía en picada por última vez desacelerando el ritmo, un destello dorado pasó rauda y fugaz cerca de su oreja y subió en degrades hasta el cielo. Pamela no lo dudó y, con un movimiento brusco, subió todo lo rápida que pudo a alcanzar la pelotita dorada que, esquiva y maliciosa como era, zigzagueaba en diferentes direcciones y daba giros bruscos en el momento menos oportuno.

Rose se mordía el labio nerviosamente al ver el espectáculo, sobre todo desde que Scorpius había comenzado a jadear levemente pero eso no le impedía seguir de cerca la trayectoria de la morena. Temía que le pudiera pasar algo al ver la agresividad con que los jugadores lanzaban bludgers, anotaban puntos y re direccionaban la quaffle, pero sobre todo con Andrés, que parecía cada vez más furioso al ver que Scor no bajaba la retaguardia y le daba pelea a la morena.

-Y ahí va la famosa jugada de la serpiente…-comentó al aire Alicia, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón por los rojos.

-¿Jugada de la serpiente?-la ojiazul observó confusa a su compañera, sin entender lo que decía.

-Es el arma secreta de Pamela, cansar a su contrincante haciéndole creer que ha visto la snitch a tal punto que no pueda seguirle en su carrera y búsqueda por la pelotita dorada. Tu amigo ha sido el que más ha aguantado hasta ahora y eso es algo digno de reconocer.-apuntó Alicia, sonriéndole.

Rose volvió su mirada al partido y no pudo dejar de pensar que si la morena hubiera ido a Hogwarts habría quedado sin problemas en la casa de Slytherin, con obvias cualidades que se dejaban ver, como esa astuta jugada. En cambio ella… Aún, a séptimo año, no entendía qué propósito había tenido el Sombrero Seleccionador con ponerla en aquella casa.

Pamela aferró sus piernas a su escoba, mientras que estiraba sus brazos a punto de tomar la pelotita dorada. Sintió al rubio pisarle los talones y, en un segundo, miró hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que éste era. Su mirada sin embargo chocó un poco más allá con la de Andrés que, ante su horror, había lanzado una bludger en deliberada dirección al ojigris. Volteó de forma demasiado ruda su escoba hasta quedar delante de Scorpius y, con un aullido, sintió un dolor punzante mientras que la gran y violenta pelota se impactaba sobre su hombro derecho. El rubio escuchó algo crujirse delante suyo y después, el cuerpo de la morena caer hacia delante. Todo pasó en un segundo y todo quedó en silencio, mientras un grito se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-¡Aresto Momentum!

El cuerpo de la ojicafé quedó suspendido a menos de un metro del suelo y cayó luego de forma suave sobre el césped que comenzaba a enrojecer debido a la puesta de sol. Rose y los demás bajaron corriendo de las gradas mientras que los jugadores arriba descendían de sus escobas. Scorpius se sentía culpable, pero más se sentía otra persona, que veía la escena con los ojos oscuros como boca de lobo, cargados de remordimiento y de resentimiento.

Alicia tomó del hombro sano a su mejor amiga y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo, mientras palpaba suavemente el hombro dañado, hasta llegar a su mano. Y fue ahí cuando la vio, aun revoloteando débilmente, pero como un trofeo que para cierto rubio le resultó la pérdida de su apuesta. La morena había agarrado la snitch.

\o/

**Chanchanchaaaaan!**

**Al parecer las cosas se están complicando cada vez más para nuestros protagonistas y ya comienzan a haber sentimientos y pensamientos inexplicables en cada uno de ellos DDD: xDDDD! **

**Si quieren que actualice, dejen sus reviews, no hace daño a nadie ;)!**

**En el prox. cap ¿Qué sucederá con la apuesta que perdió Scorpius?**

**La cumplirá, aunque aquello después le dejará un cargo de conciencia :/**

**No se dará cuenta y lo hará estando borracho, mientras que Rose, consciente, comienza a darse cuenta de que al parecer tiene escondidos "ciertos sentimientos" por su mejor amigo :oooo**

**Enojado por ver a Rose bailando el "oppa gangam style" con un tipo, se emborracha y termina besando a Pamela que está en las mismas condiciones, en medio de su inconsciencia e hilaridad, **

**L**a** q**ue** a**cierte** t**endrá** d**e** r**egalo** e**l ** p**róximo** c**apítulo** e**n** d**edicación! :3

Nos vemos hasta la prox. semana!

**L**addy**M**alfoy*


	6. ¿Juguemos al yo nunca nunca?

En esos momentos era cuando más Rose necesitaba de Scorpius para no entrar en un ataque de pánico. Aunque le gustara el Quidditch, el tema de las caídas y accidentes violentos la ponía en un estado de histeria. Claro había quedado en la final de la copa de Quidditch del año pasado, cuando Scorpius cayó de más de cincuenta metros luego de que agarrara la snitch, codo a codo con Dylan Flint y éste, en una maniobra no muy honesta, lo tirara de su Saeta de Fuego 5000. Corrió como una maníaca al campo, al tiempo que le gritaba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas al gryffindor, por ser tan idiota.

-Rose, tranquilízate, si no fue tan terrible como parece.-mintió con todo el empeño que pudo el rubio ya que, si le comentaba de la crujida de huesos rompiéndose que oyó, su mejor amiga se pondría más histérica.-Además, al parecer Alicia sabe qué hacer.

Al parecer la pelirroja pareció creerle porque relajó un poco el semblante, aunque eso no impidió que se moviera como loca de un lado para otro en el pasillo de fuera, frente a la recámara de Alicia. La mayoría habían optado por quedarse fuera, no porque no les importara cómo estaba la morena, sino porque sabían que un tumulto de ese tamaño en el pasillo sería una cosa de escándalo mayor y la verdad, no deseaban crear más escándalo del que ya había, bastaba con lo ocurrido en el campo de quidditch. Andrés por su parte se había recluido en la cocina con la esperanza de alejarse de toda aquella situación, pero al parecer los demás no se la iban a dejar tan fácil.

-Estarás contento, ¿no es así?-una voz femenina se escuchó en la entrada de la cocina, mientras que el moreno se giraba lentamente.

Sus ojos tempestuosos se ensombrecieron a tal punto de llegar a ser intimidantes, aunque al parecer eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo a la castaña.

-Eres un imbécil de mierda Díaz, ¿lo sabías? Nunca pensé que tu odio llegara para tanto, a tal punto de romperle el hombro y el brazo a la Pame por querer defender a Scorpius… Aunque conociéndote, con tal de obtener lo que quieres, eres capaz incluso de lanzarle un Avada a quién se te cruce por el camino.

Él apretó los puños, mientras la cólera y los remordimientos subían de forma abrumadora como una corriente caliente por todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos se tornaron demasiado amenazantes, mientras que sacaba su varita, dispuesto a lanzarle cualquier maleficio a la chica, aunque ésta no se quedó atrás. Los hechizos comenzaron a salir de ambas varitas, primero de forma repentina hasta volverse una guerra campal constante.

-¡Bombarda!-exclamó Belén, aunque el hechizo fue desviado a tal punto por el moreno que se impactó contra la vajilla que descansaba en el lavaplatos, haciéndose añicos.

-¡Oppugno!-arremetió él, lanzándole la bandeja con vasos que había en la encimera.

La castaña desvió el hechizo, terminando por romper el lavamanos, del cual comenzó a saltar un incontrolable chorro de agua, mientras que la bandeja y los vasos caían al suelo en un sonoro ruido de vidrios y metal despedazándose.

-¡Tarantallegra!

-¡Sectusempra!

Ambos hechizos colisionaron, creando una explosión tan potente que hizo trizas la encimera y parte del mueble de cocina. Andrés apuntó su varita a la joven y ésta hizo lo mismo pero, antes de que comenzara otro ataque de hechizos, llegó Freddy, alertado por la bulla que escuchaba de la cocina, quién los hechizó para que dejaran de hablar. Observó descolocado cómo la mayor parte de la cocina-por no decir toda-, estaba derruida, mientras que el agua comenzaba a anegar el piso de baldosas-antes blancas-, y se mezclaba con el polvo de los destrozos. Vidrios rotos, madera astillada, mármol hecho polvo… Agradeció internamente que los hechizos no hayan llegado de forma notoria al horno, porque ahí sí que habrían estado en un problema.

Agarró a la castaña de un brazo, tirando de ella para que saliera de la cocina antes de que se alterara más y quizás qué otros destrozos hiciera. Si Alicia veía, en aquel preciso instante, cómo había quedado la cocina, ciertamente lo mataría a él y a los otros dos en un pack tres por uno. Andrés se quedó parado un segundo antes de salir de la cocina, aún con las manos apretadas de rabia y el rostro tenso, dirigiéndole una última mirada de odio a la muchacha. Belén por su parte se sintió mal al ver todo lo que había causado su ira y se dio a la tarea, junto con Freddy, de arreglar la cocina. Total, ella no tenía la culpa de que Andrés fuera un arrogante amargado. No, no la tenía.

\o/

-Pame, sabes que puedes gritar del dolor si quieres, tengo insonorizada la habitación.-comentó la pelinegra, sonriéndole compasivamente a la morena.

Ésta solo jadeó levemente, en realidad no tenía siquiera capacidad de gritar del dolor intenso que sentía en su hombro. Sin embargo, confiaba en Alice, ella sabía mejor que nadie cómo recomponer huesos rotos y huesos molidos también-como era su caso-, y no dudaba de que en éste caso, iba a poder colocar en su lugar sus huesos y hacer crecer a los que probablemente se habían hecho mutis. Su mejor amiga era de esas personas que perfectamente podrían trabajar en un hospital muggle o mágico con gran eficiencia y dedicación, así como vocación, pero por alguna razón desconocida, la chica había optado por tomarse un año antes de entrar a alguna universidad a estudiar medicina o medimagia. Tal vez ése era el problema, aunque la pelinegra no le había hablado nada sobre el tema a Pamela y ella no iba a mencionarlo a menos que ella lo quisiera. Estudiar medicina muggle y mágica eran dos carreras totalmente diferente en muchos aspectos y tal vez su mejor amiga tenía un conflicto entre estudiar lo uno y lo otro.

-Esto te va a doler un poco _mucho_, pero luego te sentirás mejor.-advirtió la pelinegra, antes de hacer un movimiento brusco y rápido en el hombro de la pelirroja-castaña.

Algo crujió levemente al tiempo que la morena, sin poder aguantarlo, lanzó un grito de dolor. Luego, fue amainando, mientras que su mejor amiga buscaba en un armario lleno de frascos algo. Vertió un líquido azul brillante de un frasco en un vaso que había en la mesita de noche y luego, se lo entregó a la ojicafé. Ésta, sin pensárselo, se lo tomó al seco, mientras sentía una quemazón grande en la garganta y en su hombro, expandiéndose por todo su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, que aún tenía sujeta la snitch.

Pasaron cinco minutos y la joven sintió cómo sus huesos se volvían a unir hasta ser uno solo de nuevo.

-Agradece que no alcanzaste a rompértelos completamente, sino que se hicieron fisuras en ellos. En unos diez minutos podrás estar lista para darte un baño si quieres porque mujer, ¡apestas mucho!

Ambas rieron, mientras que Alicia guardaba el frasco que había sacado y limpiaba el vaso con un hechizo, dejándolo donde mismo estaba.

-Y dime, ¿de qué se trataba esa apuesta tan interesante que hiciste con el rubio?-preguntó interesada la ojimiel, levantando las cejas pícaramente.

La ojicafé negó, divertida, su mejor amiga nunca iba a cambiar.

-Le dije que si yo agarraba la snitch-Alicia se sentó frente a ella en la gran cama, abriendo los ojos expectantes y con una sonrisa en su rostro de muñeca de porcelana-, él tendría que besar a Rose.

La joven dio un gritito emocionada, al tiempo que asentía en mutuo acuerdo con la morena. Ya había visto que ambos se miraban con ojos de alguien que es más que solo "mejores amigos" pero al parecer ambos eran tan burros, que no se habían dado cuenta.

-¿Te dijo que sí?-interrogó tanto o más emocionada que antes, en tanto que la ojicafé se incorporaba un poco más en la cama. El dolor era ya casi imperceptible.

-Claro, aunque tuve que chantajearlo emocionalmente con todo eso de que es el Príncipe de Slytherin y bla, bla, bla. Agradezco que Rose haya mencionado eso, me fue de mucha ayuda.

Alicia soltó una carcajada, divertida imaginándose la cara de ese rubio que tenía lo suyo en arrogancia y orgullo, mientras que su mejor amiga le soltaba la perorata de que era un miedoso y cobarde.

-¿Y si tu no atajabas la snitch, qué tenías que hacer?

Ahí sí que el rostro de la ojicafé se ensombreció de forma abrupta.

-Besar a Andrés.-escupió, no le agradaba para nada la idea, ni siquiera pensarlo.

La pelinegra hizo una perfecta "O" al tiempo que levantaba las cejas, sorprendida.

-Scor sí que es retorcido.-y luego estalló en un ataque de risa, al tiempo que Pamela le tiraba uno de los cojines que había sobre la cama, riéndose también.

-Retorcido como una serpiente.-apuntó, y volvieron a estallar en risas.

Luego de diez minutos, y cuando las risas y el dolor disminuyeron en la habitación, Alice preguntó:

-¿Y tú crees que besará a Rose? ¡Ay es que hacen tan linda pareja!

La morena sonrió.

-Supongo que sí, su orgullo puede mucho más que el hecho de que Rose es su mejor amiga.

Y volvieron a reír. Ambas esperaban que eso fuera un empujoncito para que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían.

-Mejor voy a ducharme, no quiero que los chiquillos me vean en estas pintas.-anunció la morena al tiempo que hacía aparecer dos toallas.

Alicia asintió, al tiempo que salía de la habitación. Fuera, estaban Rose y Scorpius, esperando impacientes por noticias.

-Se va a bañar y de ahí baja.-comentó, antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo-La habitación del fondo está disponible para que también te des una ducha Scor, hueles, ASQUEROSO.-ofreció amablemente, aunque no pudo reprimir, divertida, el comentario.

\o/

Ciertamente una ducha como aquella necesitaba urgentemente después del agitado partido de quidditch que había jugado. Las imágenes se agolpaban de forma casi febril en su cabeza, sin orden lógico y sin razón aparente, porque todo se mezclaba de una forma impresionante con recuerdos y sensaciones de años anteriores, de otros tiempos, de otros partidos de quidditch y de otros rubios de ojos grises, aunque de forma curiosa, cada uno de aquellos recuerdos se ligaba de forma tozuda y reticente con cierta pelirroja pecosa de ojos azules que ésa tarde se veía más hermosa que nunca la había visto en la vida. Entonces, como si su mente hiciera un click, volvieron las palabras burlonas de cierta morena hacía unas horas atrás, dictándole aquella penitencia que, aunque no entendiera realmente porqué y se reprochaba por eso de forma instintiva, no le parecía tan terrible como debería haber sido para alguien que tiene novia y que la persona a quien debiera besar era su mejor amiga desde que era un chiquillo de apenas once años. El rojo italiano de sus labios volvió a torturarle de forma demasiado tentadora, y no reprimió un buen chorro de agua fría en su cara para que se le esfumaran aquellas hormonales ideas de su mente.

Cerró el grifo y se enfundó la toalla negra alrededor de su cintura, al tiempo que se observaba en el empañado espejo. En realidad necesitaba una ducha, ahora se veía más fresco, vigorizado y guapo que hacía unas horas, con su cabello platinado reluciendo y sus ojos grises chispeantes de diversión. Hizo una sonrisa de medio lado al espejo, aún con el trato flotando entre sus pensamientos y, aunque en el transcurso de los minutos en que se secó consideró que la ojicafé se había ido al extremo con aquella penitencia, no dudó en que iba a cumplirla más que nada por el hecho de que no quería darle razones para que lo llamara con propiedad un cobarde. Su orgullo había sido agravado y no encontraba mejor manera de demostrar que era el Príncipe de Slytherin, un Malfoy hecho y derecho que besando a Rose. Su mente astuta había comenzado a idear un plan buscando el momento que consideraría oportuno para llevar a cabo su penitencia, siempre y cuando Pamela estuviera presente para comprobar con sus propios ojos que había cumplido.

Salió al espacioso y lujoso cuarto, en donde una tenida de ropa descansaba encima de la gran cama adoselada. Supuso que alguien le había adivinado el pensamiento y había hecho aparecer de sus pertenencias unos jeans a juego con una camiseta blanca que marcaba sus abdominales y una camisa a cuadros de tonos rojos que le daban un toque de elegancia y también informalidad, como a él le gustaba. Luego de vestirse, se dirigió nuevamente al baño, en donde se acomodó su rubio cabello de forma rebelde y se aplicaba su colonia favorita, que por esas cosas de la vida, también había aparecido con su ropa. Con una última mirada al espejo salió del cuarto con rumbo al patio, aunque tuvo que detenerse al principio del pasillo para orientarse mejor. En esos momentos deseaba más que nada saber aparecerse, pero aún faltaban meses para poder dar la prueba. Bajó las escaleras que giraban en forma de caracol y se encontró con la cocina de sopetón, donde dos personas se encontraban arreglándola. Vio el suelo sucio y aún la encimera medio derruida y, con una mirada de extrañeza, se acercó donde Belén y Freddy estaban para preguntarles qué había pasado. El chico dudó un momento pero la castaña se le adelantó y le relató, sin entrar tanto en detalles, el encontronazo que había tenido con Andrés. Scorpius hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada más, sino que se dedicó a ayudar a los otros dos a ordenar y arreglar el estropicio que aún había, y, en menos de cinco minutos, hubieron terminado con lo que faltaba. La cocina volvía a ser la misma de antes y la bandeja con vasos de cristal seguía intacta encima de la mesa.

En eso llegó Alicia, haciendo palidecer a los otros tres, aunque supieron disimularlo muy bien. Les pidió ayuda para llevar la bandeja y otras cosas que había preparado y que se encontraban dentro del refrigerador. Pronto, los canapés, papas fritas, quequitos y demaces estaban en una gran mesa que había sido puesta bajo la terraza, frente al gran ventanal. Álvaro hizo aparecer otra mesa en donde fueron puestas las bebidas alcohólicas, mientras que Byron, el que había comentado el partido, ponía un reggueaton bien movido a todo volumen, dando comienzo a la fiesta.

Scorpius pasó la vista entre el grupo de jóvenes que se había multiplicado-vaya a saber cómo- en gran manera, buscando unos ojos azules. En eso estaba cuando Alicia lo tomó del brazo, ofreciéndole algo para beber. Sin dudas no había cervezas de mantequilla ni whisky de fuego como se acostumbraba en Hogwarts, sino que había cervezas normales, vodka, whisky a las rocas, pisco y chicha, las delicias del país, así como el típico trago del "terremoto". Se animó a esto último con clara curiosidad, y la pelinegra solo le sonrió divertida mientras que Alex preparaba la bebida.

-¿Y Rose?-aprovechó de preguntar el ojigris, mientras recibía su "terremoto" con un gesto de agradecimiento al chico llamado Alex.

-Con Pamela en mi habitación, ya sabes, estaba muy preocupada y quería asegurarse que estuviera bien.-la chica le sonrió ampliamente al joven, aunque un atisbo de picardía se asomaba en sus ojos.- Rose es una chica muy especial, ¿eh? Eres afortunado de tenerla como _mejor amiga_.-terminó de decir guiñándole un ojo, mientras se alejaba donde Belén, Freddy y Álvaro estaban.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, claramente confundido con el comentario de la pelinegra. Claro que sabía que Rose era especial, es más, no había mujer más increíble y única como ella en toda la tierra. Eran pocas las palabras para describir a su mejor amiga, que siempre lo había apoyado, mimado, retado y reído con él. Al parecer Alicia no sabía cuán especial era Rose…

-¡Aquí estás!-le gritó alguien en el oído, al tiempo que éste se giraba bruscamente, enojado. Cierta morena se desternillaba de la risa, mientras lo observaba divertida.- ¿Buscando a Rosie?-preguntó alzando las cejas pícaramente, lo que provocó un bufido por parte del rubio que odiaba que le tomaran el pelo.

-Pensé que estaba contigo.-gruñó, alzando una ceja.

La ojicafé lo miró expectante, aunque otra vez estalló en risa. Scorpius volvió a bufar, exasperado.

-Lo siento, es que es demasiado chistosa tu cara, Scor.-Pamela se acercó lo suficiente al oído del rubio como para poner nervioso a cualquier chico, pero sabía que el ojigris era harina de otro costal, no por nada era considerado el Príncipe de Slytherin.-Rose está en la cocina, le dije que me ayudara a preparar jugo, por si quieres cumplir cierta parte de nuestro trato.-le susurró entusiasta, en tanto que al rubio le brillaban los ojos.

Scorpius volteó a verla, mientras que dejaba en la mesa su vaso con "terremoto". Por un momento sus ojos se clavaron intensamente en los café de la morena, tratando de buscar la razón de por qué ésta estaba haciendo todo aquello. Fueron apenas unos segundos hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual, mientras que el rubio dirigía sus ojos a la entrada de la casa.

-¿Segura que está allí?-le preguntó, aún con los ojos brillando de algo que la pelirroja-castaña no pudo descifrar.

-Segura.- dijo, mientras se servía un vaso de pisco sour.

El rubio hizo un gesto de que iría, a lo que la morena solo asintió quedamente. Le dio un sorbo a su pisco sour de mango en tanto que observaba, divertida, cómo el ojigris vadeaba a todo el que se le cruzaba, tratando de llegar a la entrada, aunque se veía ciertamente _algo _incómodo. La música tronaba fuertemente y las ganas de bailar no le faltaron, aunque no fuera del todo su agrado pegarse un perreo. Sin embargo las canciones le traían algunos recuerdos y, decidida, se tomó al seco lo que quedaba de su vaso, mientras se alejaba con dirección donde estaban sus amigos.

Sin embargo, una mano la detuvo a mitad de camino, mientras le hacía girarse bruscamente. Un par de ojos tormentosos la observaban entre intimidantes, culpables y resentidos. Ella solo enarcó una ceja, mientras se zafaba de su agarre.

-Aquí tienes tu snitch.-sacó de su bolsillo la alada pelotita, tirándosela de pleno en la cara.

Luego se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el gentío, mientras que la música seguía sonando de forma estridente en el lugar.

\o/

Rose se afanaba preparando el jugo de frambuesa natural, mientras esperaba que Pamela llegara de quizás donde había ido. La juguera sonaba como uno de esos cepillos eléctricos que sus abuelos muggles usaban para limpiarles de sarro y mugre los dientes a sus clientes. Extrañaba en aquellos momentos a sus abuelos, a su familia en general. Ése había sido hasta ahora un día demasiado ajetreado y con demasiadas emociones y lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos era un abrazo de oso de su abuela Molly o un beso en la frente de su abuelo John.

-¿Rose Weasley cocinando? ¡Eso es algo digno de ver!-susurró una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que la pelirroja diera un respingo y que la tapa del aparato saltara lejos.

El batido espeso comenzó a saltar alegremente, manchando su vestido y la camiseta blanca de Scorpius, así como el suelo y las paredes. Torpemente apagó la juguera, mientras se sonrojaba violentamente, apenada por lo que había pasado. El ojigris sacó su varita y con una sonrisa susurró _"Tergeo". _Las paredes, piso y sus ropas quedaron limpias de batido de frambuesa, aunque eso no ayudó para que la ojiazul no se sonrojara hasta las orejas, algo que había heredado de su padre, Ronald Weasley.

-Perdón por asustarte.-susurró el rubio evidentemente culpable, aunque sin desviar sus ojos grises de los de la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa… Soy muy torpe para estas cosas.-balbuceó apenada la chica, agachando la cabeza.

Sin embargo se sintió raramente nerviosa, sobre todo porque sentía de forma alarmante los ojos grises de su mejor amigo clavados en su persona. Lentamente levantó su rostro, encontrándose, como suponía, con la mirada intensa de Scorpius. Sintió que el nerviosismo comenzaba a acrecentar, sobre todo cuando éste, ante su sorpresa y desconcierto, posó una de sus manos en su cintura, atrayéndola un poco más a él. También sintió que sus pensamientos se cruzaban y se confundían, que se rebobinaban o se transformaban en otros que no tenían nada que ver con el jugo de frambuesa ni con apartarse del rubio. Sus ojos se desviaron involuntariamente a los labios de su mejor amigo, a esos labios delgados pero suaves que dejaban entrever la dentadura perfecta de Scorpius y su aliento mentolado que estaba comenzando a adormecerla, a atontarla poco a poco. El joven se dio cuenta de esto aparentemente, aunque no podía siquiera reprocharle nada a Rose porque él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo; observando, cada vez con más deseo, los rojos labios de su mejor amiga, ésos que lo invitaban a ser probados, a ser acariciados, esos labios que estaba segurísimo, aún eran vírgenes. El deseo de ser el primero y el único en probarlos, de ser el único con derecho a besarlos por toda la eternidad, se hizo patente cuando acercó otro poco su rostro al de la ojiazul, hasta que repentinamente, un pensamiento lo detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Rose era su mejor amiga, Merlín, no una de las diversas conquistas, no una de sus novias de turno! Ella no se merecía ser tratada como si fuera más que un objeto, como una diversión del rato y que después todo quedara olvidado. Aquel que besara aquellos labios tenía que ser quién la amara, quién fuera suyo, de ella y de nadie más. Sin embargo, a pesar de tales remordimientos, los labios de Rose seguían entreabiertos, esperando ser besados y, aunque atribuía sus acelerados pensamientos al terremoto que acaba de tomarse-y que al parecer era más fuerte de lo que creía-, no pudo evitar anhelar ser él a quién la pelirroja amara y ser ella la mujer de su vida. Acercó otro tanto más sus labios a los de Rose, hasta que sus narices chocaron, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos poco a poco. Sólo un movimiento y sus bocas se encontrarían, sólo un movimiento…

-¡Rose!-la voz excesivamente festiva de Byron sacó a ambos de aquella burbuja en que estaban, rompiendo el momento mágico de fantasía y devolviéndolos abruptamente a la realidad. Scorpius se separó automáticamente de la ojiazul en tanto que ésta, adquiría un tono rojo en sus mejillas.-Te estaba buscando.-agregó el castaño, sonriéndole galantemente a la muchacha.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada de basilisco mientras que Rose avanzaba unos pasos donde el castaño. Éste la tomó de un brazo, mientras se la llevaba al exterior, donde la música seguía sonando de forma atronadora.

\o/

Pamela observó, demasiado extrañada, cómo Rose salía del brazo de Byron, en tanto que en la cocina, las luces habían comenzado a titilar de forma alarmante. Suponía que Scorpius se demoraría un poco más en llevar a cabo su parte de la apuesta, y otro tanto para darse cuenta de sopetón de lo que sentía por la ojiazul y declarársele. La celeridad y el corto tiempo que había pasado no estaba dentro de sus estimaciones, menos aún la presencia de Byron en la cocina. Alicia a su lado, dirigió su mirada miel donde la tenía posada su mejor amiga y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Durante el partido, Byron había estado muy confianzudo con la ojiazul y ésta, tampoco había hecho nada para no alentarlo, sino que en un par de ocasiones le siguió la corriente a los comentarios que éste le hacía. El castaño se había tomado muy a pecho la idea de conquistar a Rose, y, sabiendo lo cabezota que era, no dudaba en que sería un gran inconveniente en los planes de Pamela.

Por otro lado, Belén observaba con algo de recelo cómo el castaño de ojos negros se había llevado a la pelirroja a bailar. Tanto Alicia como Pamela sabían del enamoramiento que la castaña tenía hacia el chico, y se sintieron un poco mal al ver la cara de tristeza mezclada con rabia que salía a relucir en su rostro perfilado. La morena observó una vez más a Rose que parecía _demasiado bien _bailando con Byron, por lo que optó por ir a buscar a Scorpius y obtener una explicación de lo que había pasado antes que nada, o mejor dicho, antes que el slytherin destruyera la cocina.

Avanzó de forma casi brusca entre los jóvenes que bailaban alocadamente _"Sexy Movimiento" _hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Las luces seguían titilando de forma incansable, e intuyó que el rubio estaba provocando aquello de la pura rabia que sentía. Alcanzó a llegar al rellano de la puerta al tiempo que la ampolleta explotaba, así como las demás luces de la casa y del jardín. Todos quedaron a oscuras, aunque la música seguía sonando incitadoramente, y los jóvenes pronto se olvidaron del _pequeño inconveniente_, aprovechándolo con mayor entusiasmo. La ojicafé avanzó donde se encontraban los restos de la ampolleta y con una floritura volvió a convertirlos en una ampolleta servible. Su varita se iluminó justo enfrente del rostro aristocrático de Scorpius que echaba chispas por los ojos, aunque una mueca de dolor se cruzaba en sus labios. Pamela acercó un banquito donde estaba ubicado el soquete con la clara intensión de subirse, pero el rubio no la dejó.

-Déjame, yo lo hago.-la joven por un momento no quiso soltar la ampolleta, dudaba que el rubio estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para no quebrarla de nuevo. Al parecer el rubio caló sus pensamientos, porque le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.-Venga, no estoy tan loco como para volver a romperla.

La chica le entregó la ampolleta, aún con algo de dudas en su mente. El ojigris se trepó arriba del banquito y luego, conectó la ampolleta con el soquete, bajando luego de éste con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Pamela se dirigió al interruptor que estaba al lado del marco de la puerta, encendiendo de nuevo las luces. Sin embargo, la explosión mágica de rabia había reventado todas las ampolletas de la casa y la morena no estaba segura de que podría repararlas todas y colocarlas en sus respectivos soquetes.

-Ven, hay que arreglar las demás que exploté.-la invitación la tomó desprevenida, pero con una sonrisa, asintió.-Menos mal que estoy en época escolar, si no, capazmente el Ministerio vendría y me llevaría automáticamente arrestado por hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

-¿En serio? Acá no es tan cuática la cosa, sólo se sanciona en el caso de que realices alguna maldición imperdonable.-comentó la pelirroja-castaña, antes de seguir a su compañero entre los pasillos oscuros. Éste le sonrió de forma indescifrable.

Se demoraron más de media hora en arreglar cada ampolleta y colocarla. Cuando terminaron, se sentaron exhaustos en dos bancos que había alrededor de la cocina americana, en tanto que la morena sacaba del refrigerador un par de botellas de pisco sour y chicha. Ella no quería mostrarse imprudente hablando del tema y él, no quería hacer sentir mal a la morena que había hecho aquella fiesta, el partido y abierto su casa para él y Rose. Cargarla con sus problemas, con lo que había pasado con Rose, con lo mal que le había caído Andrés, con el cansancio, las emociones fuertes… No, definitivamente no deseaba hacer eso. Por lo mismo, cuando ella sirvió dos grandes vasos con pisco sour, se tomó el suyo al seco y no tuvo escrúpulos para agarrar la botella y verter una cantidad mucho superior en su vaso. La chica soltó una risita aunque nada dijo, imitó a su compañero y se bebió al seco su bebida.

Otra media hora después, habían vaciado por completo las botellas de pisco e iban por la de chicha. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a jugar al juego del "yo nunca, nunca", sobre todo desde que ambos estaban bastante más "sueltos" y con la personalidad que los caracterizaba a flor de piel. Cada vez que "perdían" tenían que tomarse la mitad de su vaso al seco, que esta vez era considerablemente más pequeño, para que así cundiera el trago por más tiempo.

Scorpius comenzó el juego, sonriendo de forma maliciosa a la morena de cabello rojo que la mirada con una mueca burlona y los ojos brillantes de adrenalina.

-Yo nunca, nunca he fumado.-la ojicafé sonrió de forma divertida, mientras arqueaba una ceja. El rubio se dio cuenta tarde que con la primera pregunta se había perjudicado, pero esperaba que no fuera el único.

Al ver que la morena lo observaba expectante, tomó el vaso y se bebió la mitad de una. La chicha era considerablemente más dulce que el pisco o el whisky de fuego que tomaba en las fiestas de Hogwarts, pero no tenía duda que era mucho más engañoso, al dejarse llevar por su sabor suave.

-Yo nunca, nunca…-Pamela imitó el gesto malicioso que adoptaba Scorpius.-me he acostado con dos personas en una noche.

El rubio tragó grueso. Ante las risitas socarronamente divertidas de la ojicafé, acabó por tomarse su otra mitad de su trago. Pamela le sirvió contenta su vaso, y el juego siguió de nuevo.

-Yo nunca, nunca me he emborrachado en un baño del sexo opuesto.-ambos rompieron a morirse de risa, en tanto que se tomaban un gran trago de su vaso.

-¿En qué año estabas cuando lo hiciste?-quiso saber la joven, meciendo suavemente el líquido en su vaso.

Scorpius hizo una mueca ladina, como si estuviera complacido de que alguien le preguntara de sus más terribles aventuras y "travesuras" sin la intensión de regañarlo.

-Fue en tercero, me acuerdo que en ese tiempo estaba saliendo con una chica de Hufflepuff del que realmente no me acuerdo ni del nombre…-risa socarrona por parte de la morena- Me arrastró al baño del quinto piso y después de besarnos un rato sacó un armamento de botellas que me impresionó para una chica que se veía aparentemente inocente…-la ojicafé rió, imaginándose la situación con lujo de detalles.-Al otro día estaba con una resaca tan fuerte que poco me acordé de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, excepto que había bebido demasiado para alguien de mi edad. Era mi primera vez emborrachándome.

Sin lugar a dudas Malfoy era todo un experto en fiestas y borracheras, algo muy diferente a Rose, que parecía la encarnación de la corrección y la "decencia" que una adolescente hormonal normal de diecisiete años. Es más, comparado con Scorpius, la ojiazul parecía una abuela en el pellejo de una joven.

-¿Y tú?

La pregunta la pilló un poco volando bajo, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-Iba en segundo medio y tenía quince años, fue después de una ronda de reto o verdad entre los amigos del colegio-le dio un gran sorbo a su vaso, antes de proseguir-, elegí reto y todos concordaron en que tenía que pasar toda una noche en el baño de los chicos con alguno que yo eligiera, en este caso se llamaba Leonel, iba en cuarto medio y estaba lo suficientemente _chispeado_ para aceptar tamaña penitencia. Conversamos toda la noche pero hubo un momento en que sacó del baño del fondo una caja con cervezas, una botella coca-cola y fanta, y dos botellas del vodka más fuerte. Después de la quinta lata ya no me acordé de nada más.-el rubio alzo las cejas de forma pícara- Desperté con un dolor de cabeza de muerte y con Leonel a mi lado. Como pude me levanté y me desaparecí, y lo que restó del resto del día lo dediqué a dormir.

Scorpius pensó que no había chica más honesta y a la vez extrañamente atrayente como la morena, que hablaba de aquellos pequeños episodios con soltura pero a la vez con seriedad, como recalcando que nunca más lo iba a hacer. Aunque bueno, en aquel momento, ambos habían comenzado de nuevo a emborracharse al extremo de quedar iguales que aquellas veces anteriores, aunque el ojigris no dudaba en que ambos tenían fuertes motivos para hacerlo.

En el siguiente rato, ambos se alcoholizaron lo bastante para comenzar a reírse por todo y por nada, para decir incoherencias y para coquetearse de forma desaforada, aunque todo acababa en una fiesta de carcajadas parrandeadas.

-Yo nunca, nunca-Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, mientras que la morena sonreía a la espera-, he besado a mi mejor amiga.

La cara le cambió imperceptiblemente a la pelirroja-castaña, aunque no se dejó inmutar por los recuerdos revoltosos como una tormenta del pasado. Tomó su vaso y se bebió todo al seco, dando a entender con eso que así había hecho y que no había sido solo una vez, no. El rubio arqueó las cejas sugerente, en tanto que la chica hacía un puchero de niñita mimada.

-¿Puedo saber con quién fue?-Scorpius se sorprendía de que tanto él como la ojicafé aún pudieran hablar perfectamente. Al parecer, el hábito de las fiestas les había afinado la habilidad de que no se les trabase la lengua.

Pamela se carcajeó, amargamente con un tono chispeante.

-Con Andrés.-el rubio abrió sus enormes ojos grises, entre fascinado y sorprendido con aquella revelación. La joven se dio cuenta de su estupor, lo que provocó otra risita de diversión hilarante.-¿Por qué crees que mi mamá tiene esa foto puesta en la casa a la vista de todos? ¡Andrés y yo hasta hace unos dos años éramos los mejores amigos!-sonrió, como si en verdad recordara algo muy placentero y feliz.- Claaro, hasta quee se meetió con esa zorra de Alegría y toodo se fue a la mieerrda.-no quitó la sonrisa, aunque sí la transformó a una amarga.

El rubio acercó una mano a su barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirara. Tal pareciera que la morena le estuviera "previniendo" de lo que podría pasar con Rose aunque qué bah, ella parecía _muy enganchada_ de ese tal Byron, como le había comentado hacía un rato la ojicafé. Y él, bueno, él tenía a Karoline. O tal vez le había tomado la barbilla porque en realidad deseara otra cosa…

Pamela observó por la ventana el patio, donde todos seguían más enfiestados que nunca. Sonaba de forma alegre la canción del "Oppa gangam style", una de sus canciones favoritas, por lo que, con toda la confianza del mundo, agarró al ojigris de un brazo y lo sacó casi a rastra, entre risas y comentarios mordaces pero bromistas donde todos estaban bailando. La luz, que había vuelto desde que ellos habían arreglado las ampolletas, iluminaba de forma tenue las diversas parejas y grupos que bailaban. La ojicafé tiró del brazo al rubio, adentrándose entre los demás al centro de la pista. Sin embargo, en el momento en que el coro sonaba rimbombantemente, la chica se detuvo en seco al observar a cierta pelirroja besar a cierto castaño. O al revés, en verdad no sabía quién había empezado y no quería saberlo. Quiso bloquearle el paso a Scorpius para que no los viera pero era demasiado tarde; con un movimiento brusco, y chocando contra toda la gente, se alejó por donde mismo vino en dirección a la cocina. También observó el rostro adolorido de su otra mejor amiga, Belén, antes de que ésta, en un torbellino, desapareciera. Alicia le hizo un gesto antes de desaparecerse. Y ella, entendiendo el común acuerdo entre las dos, se dirigió en busca de Scorpius Malfoy.

\o/

El rubio era demasiado rápido para su gusto y ella aún sentía incomodidades cada vez que usaba tacones. Sobre todo unos tan alto como aquellos y en un suelo de pasto como era el jardín de Alicia. Apuró el paso, tratando de darle alcance al ojigris que ya iba entrando por el ventanal de entrada al comedor de la casa. Sin embargo, su paso se detuvo en seco al reconocer dos figuras apostadas a un lado de éste. Los ojos avellanas de cierta chica se dirigieron con una mezcla de recelo y malicia donde Pamela estaba, desviando su atención temporalmente de lo que el chico frente a ella le estaba diciendo. La ojicafé solo negó, decepcionada y a la vez con la socarronería en su boca, al tiempo que la joven agarraba por la camisa al moreno y lo besaba apasionadamente, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. La morena quiso gritar pero no hizo tal cosa, no quería darle el gusto a Alegría, que la miraba triunfante al tiempo que el joven se separaba de ella, al parecer enfadado. Mecánicamente, sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia la entrada del ventanal y, con toda la naturalidad que pudo aparentar entró, llamando con voz preocupada a Scorpius. Escuchó un bufido y un susurró de exclamación antes de adentrarse en la cocina.

-¿En donde quedamos?-siseó una voz cerca de su oído, al tiempo que la tomaban de la cintura.

La joven por instinto se tensó, más aún al saber que, bajo los efectos del alcohol, podía ser capaz perfectamente de besar al ojigris y, en un pequeño rincón de su cabeza-porque aunque aún podía hablar bien, sus ideas habían comenzado a difuminarse como la lluvia que empaña los vidrios-, sabía que eso no traería consecuencias buenas. Sería como engañarse temporalmente, sería como engañar a su corazón que aún latía por otro y el de Scorpius que latía con mayor fuerza por Rose. Ambos estaban celosos, ambos sentían un dolor punzante en sus corazones. Y sí, podrían ser ambos un consuelo el uno con el otro, pero cuando volvieran a estar sobrios, conscientes, volverían a sentir dolor, celos y tristeza como el día anterior. Sin embargo, sin embargo malditamente, la respiración del rubio en su cuello estaba poniéndole la piel de gallina y le hacía recorrer un escalofrío en el espinazo. Y sentir sus manos, varoniles y ágiles en su cintura, su rubio cabello haciéndole cosquillas en su mejilla, sus ojos fijos en su rostro de perfil, no le estaban ayudando en mucho.

-Scor…-la ojicafé se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con el slytherin, que la observaba intensamente.-Sabes que esto no servirá de nada… Tú quieres a Rose… aunque lo niegues ahora-añadió en un susurro, al observar como éste abría la boca para protestar-, y yo… yo…

Calló. Scorpius estaba besándola y ella, en menos de un segundo había perdido contacto con la realidad y solo se estaba dejando llevar, sintiendo cómo el ojigris la besaba con ése mismo remolino de emociones que ella sentía en aquel momento, con rabia, ira, dolor, celos, desamor y también con algo de complicidad, aunado a los efectos del alcohol. Le correspondió, aún sabiendo que al otro día se iba a arrepentir, sabiendo que los besos, aunque fogosos y apasionados de Scorpius Malfoy, no se compararían a los de él. Sabiendo, además, que el rubio amaba a cierta pelirroja de ojos azules, aunque aún no se atreviera a admitirlo. Aquel beso, sin lugar a dudas, era un sello de complicidad y cuando se separaron, no pudieron evitar sonreír, aunque era una de esas sonrisas cargadas de burla, diversión y confabulación.

-Te vas a arrepentir mañana de lo que acabamos de hacer.-concertó ella, aún abrazada a su cuello.

El rubio sonrió, ladinamente.

-No, claro que no. A diferencia de las otras chicas con las que he salido, yo sí recuerdo tu nombre y creo que queda más que claro que tenemos algo que hacer juntos, si queremos conseguir lo que queremos.-siseó él, pasando una de sus manos por el largo cabello de ella, liso como una cortina de agua.

Pamela rió, divertida por lo que él le acababa de decir.

-Mañana hablaremos.-dijo éste, acercando de nuevo su rostro a la de la chica.-Por ahora… podemos seguir desahogándonos, ¿no te parece?

La morena cerró los ojos, al tiempo que largaba un suspiro.

-No creo que Rosie y Andy se enojen…-ironizó, antes de perderse en los labios del rubio.

-No, no creo.-pactó él, volviendo a besarla, sin saber que alguien los había visto, entre las sombras del comedor, que a esa hora estaba en penumbra.

Algo cayó y el sonido de algo rompiéndose estrepitosamente, hizo que ambos se separaran. En un momento, tanto Scorpius como Pamela se estaban besando.

Al siguiente, un golpe, algo rompiéndose, un grito y luego todo lo demás negro, se difuminó para el rubio.

\o/

**CHACHAAAAÁN!**

**Lunatica acertó, por lo que éste capítulo va con mucho cariño para ella! Al parecer, cada vez nuestros personajes están metiendo más la pata DDD: **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Y no está maás decir que un review no sería nada de malo, ayuda contra la contaminación ambiental! :BBB **

**Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**L**addy**M**alfoy ;)


	7. Round 1

El dolor de cabeza le estaba matando lo suficiente como para despertar de su largo sueño. Se encontró, extrañado, en una habitación rectangular y amplia, con una ventana tapada por cortinas color melocotón y la puerta de la habitación cerrada por lo que reinaban las penumbras. Se incorporó a medias, aún con el dolor de cabeza latente, pero con las imágenes vívidas del día anterior, lo que hizo caer en la cuenta de la secuencia de los hechos hasta el momento en que estaba besando a cierta ojicafé. Sonrió, acordándose como si aún estuviera ahí de las palabras de la chica. _Te vas a arrepentir mañana de lo que acabamos de hacer_, le había dicho ella, aunque eso estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Sabía que no iba a sentir en menos de dos días el mismo sentimiento especial que tenía por Rose, sin embargo, lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Pamela distaba mucho de ser una aventura de noche o un ligue de turno. Había encontrado en ella consuelo, sí, pero también una cómplice, una especie de amiga y camarada y sabía que, tanto ella como él, se necesitaban el uno al otro para lograr conseguir lo que querían. Lo tenían más que claro. Además, no es que le desagradara la chica, al contrario, se podía decir que le gustaba. Más que poco pero menos que mucho, lo suficiente para mantener el equilibrio y sentía que la morena se sentía igual con respecto a él.

Aún traía la ropa puesta del día anterior exceptuando por los zapatos. Se talló un poco los ojos, abrió un tanto las cortinas para que entrara luz del día y salió de su habitación. Se encontró de sopetón con un agradable aroma a tostadas y huevos, así como a una pelirroja-castaña cocinando, alegre y tranquila, sin ningún rastro del alcohol bebido en exceso la noche anterior o rastros del carrete. Estaba ya bañada-porque su pelo estaba húmedo y comenzaba a encresparse- y arreglada con un polerón gris y calzas de jeans, fresca como si hubiera dormido muy bien aquella noche.

-Buenos días, Scor.-saludó la muchacha, sin dejar de dar vueltas al pan de molde y untar de margarina la mitad de los que descansaban en la panera.

-Buenos días, André.-saludó él acordándose de que, entre todas las confesiones hechas uno a otro la noche anterior, le había revelado que su abuela siempre le decía así.

Pamela pareció notar el detalle porque sonrió, ligeramente ruborizada.

-¿Amaneciste muy mal de la resaca?-preguntó la ojicafé, mientras que de una olla llena de ajo y tomate frito echaba cuatro huevos.-En la mesa de afuera te dejé un vaso con dos aspirinas, buen remedio para hacer desaparecer mágicamente el dolor de cabeza.-terminó de ofrecer guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que revolvía con cuidado los huevos con lo demás. Agregó unas piscas de sal y luego, apagó el quemador, tapando la olla.

Scorpius hizo lo que la chica le había dicho, y al cabo de algunos minutos se sintió mucho mejor. La cabeza la sentía más despejada y ligera y el apetito le subió de golpe. Se sentó a la mesa ya puesta, aunque se extrañó que sólo hubiera dos puestos. La chica se dio cuenta de la observación del rubio y con una risita, dejó en el centro de la mesa la olla con los huevos con tomates, entre tanto que el ojigris aspiraba el delicioso aroma del desayuno. Le recordaba a los desayunos que su madre personalmente le preparaba los domingos y más adelante, los que le preparaba cuando llegaba de Hogwarts.

-Rose aún está durmiendo y no dudo que lo haga hasta pasada las doce.-repuso la joven, sirviéndole agua caliente en la taza a Scorpius.

Éste vertió una cucharada grande de café en su taza, revolviendo levemente. La ojicafé se sentó al lado suyo e imitó el gesto con el chocolate amargo. Ambos se quedaron por un momento en silencio, sirviéndose tostadas con huevos con tomate o mermelada de frutilla casera, aparentemente en calma, aunque a ambos por los dos lados les asaltaba una duda.

-¿Pamela?-la morena lo miró, al momento en que masticaba un trozo de pan que se había llevado a la boca- ¿Te… acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?-lo dijo de la forma más suave y cautelosa que pudo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la joven.

-¿Te refieres a la borrachera memorable que nos mandamos, a que me besaste o a ambas cosas juntas?-quiso saber ella con las cejas alzadas, divertida.

Scorpius tragó demasiado rápido un sorbo de su café, quemándose. La chica era jodidamente directa cuando quería.

-Ambas cosas juntas.-respondió este, un poco más disoluto. Podría ser más relajado para hablar.-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que quería hablar contigo hoy día?

La chica soltó una risita, al tiempo que asentía.

-Bueno, quiero proponerte un trato. Quiero que me escuches primero y luego digas todo lo que quieras decir, ¿entendido?

Pamela se encogió de hombros, expectante. Lo peor había pasado la noche anterior, no tenía nada porqué reclamar o perder.

-Bien. Quiero proponerte que seamos novios. Ya sabes, para poder poner celosos a dos personas. Piensa en las posibilidades que tendríamos de que Andrés se dé cuenta de lo que siente por ti y…

-¿De que Rosie se dé cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorada de ti como tú de ella?-terminó de decir ella, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en su rostro.

El joven arqueó una ceja, levemente ruborizado.

-No me lo vas a negar luego de que ayer prácticamente te delataste frente mío, ¿no? Borracha estaba pero me acuerdo perfectamente de todo.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?-cuestionó él haciéndose el desentendido con el tema de Rose. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, solo sabía que no la quería cerca de ese tal Byron.

Pamela soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es un por supuesto.-concertó ella, mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando del delicioso desayuno que les cayó como pan del cielo en el estómago luego de una noche en lo que lo único que habían ingerido, era alcohol. No obstante Scorpius sentía que la morena le estaba ocultando algo e intuyó que se relacionaba con sus últimos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Lo único de lo que se acordaba, era de que se estaba besando con ella, pero de allí no sabía más hasta ésa mañana.

-¿Pamela?-la morena hizo un ruido de que lo estaba escuchando en tanto que disfrutaba el delicioso sabor de su chocolate caliente.- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

La joven se tensó inmediatamente, aunque sabía en el fondo que él le preguntaría sobre aquello tarde o temprano. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería bueno contarle _todo _lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la chica nerviosa.

Scorpius se percató de aquello un segundo antes de que la joven se levantara como un rayo de su asiento a buscar la tetera que estaba hirviendo en la pequeña cocina.

-¡Pamela!-dijo, al tiempo que le tomaba del brazo. La muchacha dejó la tetera nuevamente sobre el quemador y se giró a observar al ojigris que tenía una seria mirada.

Sabía que se iba a enojar.

-¿Y?

El joven la observaba con una ceja alzada, duramente. Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento, y la sensación de que la chica le estaba ocultando algo se hizo latente.

-Anoche…-la morena lo contempló, preocupada por la reacción que pudiera tener.-Anoche te agarraste a golpes con Andrés. Si sólo recuerdas hasta la parte en que nos estábamos besando era porque te hice un obliviate para que no te acordaras de las cosas que te dijo.-el rubio aún intuía que ella estaba omitiéndole cierta parte pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, _por el momento_.-Pude separarlos y luego nos desaparecimos. Llegamos, te acosté en tu cama, te curé las heridas, te hechicé y te di una poción para dormir sin soñar. Luego me fui a acostar y bueno, aquí estamos ahora.-terminó de decir con un tono de voz casi monótono.

Sin embargo desvió sus ojos cuando él clavó con intensidad su mirada en la suya.

-Me estas ocultando algo, Pamela.

Ella quiso alejarse de él pero sus brazos alrededor de su cintura no la dejaron.

-No, claro que no.-contestó, aún sin mirarle.

-Claro que sí y me lo vas a decir ahora si no quieres que vaya a la casa de Andrés y lo sepa por las malas.

La ojicafé suspiró.

-Está bien pero… No te enojes, ¿vale?

-Eso depende.-murmuró él, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me golpeó.

Silencio. El ojigris se tensó invariablemente y sus ojos se endurecieron, oscureciéndose aquel mar de plata. Su mandíbula se atiesó a tal punto que en un principio no articuló nada, sólo dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Fue un accidente…-se apresuró ella al observar cómo se había transformado el joven.-Él llegó, te lanzó un florero en la cabeza, yo me alejé y por el impulso caí. Andrés se puso arriba tuyo a golpearte, tu reaccionaste y por un momento solo vi sangre y puños. Me interpuse entre los dos para separarlos y uno de los puñetazos de Andrés me llegó. No pudo pararlo… Luego te tomé del brazo y nos desaparecimos.

-¿No me estás mintiendo, cierto? ¿Estás segura que te golpeó por accidente?

Pamela asintió, ésta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Scorpius vio, a pesar de lo que seguía pensando, una sinceridad avasalladora, dándole a conocer que ésta vez ella no mentía.

-Ven acá.-susurró atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola. La joven se quedó estática por un segundo pero luego le correspondió.

Total, en algún momento tenían que dar inicio a su "noviazgo", aunque éste, fuera una farsa.

\o/

Rose Weasley se sobresaltó cuando un picotazo interrumpió su apacible lectura en la salita de estar. La chica se dirigió, no sin algo de fastidio, a abrir a la lechuza responsable de su interrupción de su momento de tranquilidad. Sin embargo recompuso la cara cuando reconoció a la lechuza negra de Albus llamada Ptolomeo, sin poder evitar que se le asomara una sonrisa de emoción. Habían pasado cinco días desde que había llegado a Chile pero para ella había sido como si hubieran pasado cinco años. Tal vez se debía a que extrañaba a su familia y su hogar, estando en un país tan lejano como lo era Chile. No es que no lo hubiera pasado muy bien aquellos días siendo llevada al Zoológico Metropolitano, a museos como el de Bellas Artes o el de Historia Natural o a Fantasilandia. Sin embargo, sentía que algo le faltaba y pensaba que era a su familia y mejores amigos. Sí, eso era.

Quitó el pergamino de la pata de Ptolomeo y luego le dio un premio por haber volado tan lejos. Tenía tantas ganas de leer lo que Albus tenía para decirle que casi se le cae la carta de las manos. Rompió el sello, se sentó en el sillón donde momentos antes había estado leyendo y se dispuso a informarse de cómo iba la relación entre su primo y su mejor amiga. Ojalá que fuera con viento en popa, a sabiendas de lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

_Rosie:_

_¡China es espectacular! No puedo creer que me haya pasado tantos años de mi vida sin haber venido a visitar este país. Los Wong son muy amables conmigo e Isabella, aunque debo decir que son muy "solemnes" en su forma de actuar ¡pero fuera de eso todo ha salido espectacular esta primera semana! Fuimos a ver un circo chino y también pudimos presenciar un carnaval con dragones de papel y chicas con kimonos… ¡Vieras a Bella! Sé que sonará cursi pero cada día me enamoro más de ella… ¿Y tú, cómo vas con Scor? ¡Espero que bien y que por lo menos se dignen a enviarnos una lechuza, estamos ansiosos de saber cómo son en Chile! Cuídalo mucho y ya sabes, si se porta como el troll Malfoy que es a veces sólo golpéalo, creo que eso es mucho más efectivo que lanzarle un hechizo._

_Bueno, me despido, es hora de tomar el "té" y si no llego en cinco minutos aproximadamente Isabella y Li Ming (su nueva amiga e hija única de los señores Wong) me descuartizarán vivo mientras que Lucky se ría de este pobre enamorado (¿tan obvio soy?)._

_Con cariño, _

_A.P _

_PD: Les mando una foto para que sepan un poco cómo son la familia Wong._

La foto cayó suavemente a la alfombra, pero aún desde el suelo se podía observar a un Albus sonriente abrazando por los hombros a una levemente sonrojada Isabella. Ambos estaban en el centro de la foto mientras que a ambos lados se encontraban un chico y una chica respectivamente de ojos rasgados y sonrisa tranquila. Los padres, tras los jóvenes, tenían una expresión solemne pero se notaba que el papá era de carácter duro y la madre de carácter suave solamente por la mirada que ambos tenían.

Rose sonrió, sosteniendo entre sus manos la foto. Sentía que la leve tristeza que la había invadido se esfumaba de un santiamén, aunque no podía admitir como quisiera que hubiera estado pasándola mal. Sí, era verdad que Scorpius se había comportado un poco raro con ella al igual que Pamela, y que ella sentía una leve culpa ligada a las cosas que había hecho la noche de la fiesta de bienvenida… pero no creía que aquello iba para tanto, es decir, no era como que Scorpius estuviera celoso ni nada. ¿Cierto?

-¿Carta de Al?-preguntó una vocecilla, la misma que hacía rato ansiaba oír y a la vez no quería escuchar.

-Sí…-susurró, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, ni siquiera de reojo.

El rubio pareció notar su tensión porque en vez de irse quizás a dónde, se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a un lado de ella, parados ambos observando tras los cristales de la ventana el paisaje urbano veraniego. Rose se tensó aún más si podía, tener a Scorpius cerca no era una buena opción cuando ella estaba tratando de descubrir… Qué mierda le pasaba con su rubio mejor amigo. Sin embargo, las dudas volvieron a su mente con ímpetu, las preguntas sobre si el ojigris estaba teniendo alguna especie de relación con su morena amiga, si estaba enojado con ella, si había sido demasiada su borrachera para llegar a besarse con Byron y Scorpius estaba enfadado o furioso por aquello con ella…

-¿Qu-qué pasa entre… tú y Pamela?-preguntó su voz, que al parecer había tomado vida propia y se había conectado de manera impresionante con sus agobiantes pensamientos para sacarlos a flote y de paso humillarse a sí misma.

El chico la observó de reojo, notando que las mejillas de la pelirroja se habían coloreado de un intenso rojo.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Byron?-preguntó él a su vez, descolocando con su interrogante a su mejor amiga.

-¡Yo pregunté primero!-espetó molesta la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, tan roja como antes aunque esta vez no era de vergüenza sino de rabia.

El ojigris arqueó una ceja, entre indignado y divertido por la actitud infantil de la pelirroja.

-Y yo pregunté después. Además-se apresuró a decir, observando cómo la chica fruncía más el ceño y abría la boca dispuesta a protestar- yo no fui el que me besuqueé con alguien completamente borracho y enfrente de toda una multitud de personas chismosas.

Y era verdad. Lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta entre Rose y Byron se filtró con tal rapidez que no faltaron las personas que le preguntaron a la ojiazul en los días que siguieron, sobre todo cuando salían a alguna parte en grupo, si era verdad que ahora ella y el chico eran _pololos. _En esos casos Scorpius hacía una mueca de hastío y se iba a conversar con Pamela, dejándola sola en medio de una multitud de personas que la acribillaban a preguntas.

Rose enmudeció completamente en tanto que los remordimientos y la culpa le invadían. Sabía que no era buena para beber y que con un par de tragos se emborrachaba con facilidad, por eso también se sentía como la peor persona del mundo al besarse con alguien que con suerte había conocido a menos de veinticuatro horas de llegar a Chile. Sabía que el rubio tenía derecho a estar enojado pero lo que le producía curiosidad era el porqué. ¿Sobreprotección de mejor amigo a mejor amiga? ¿O era por otra cosa? Con el transcurso de los días las actitudes y comentarios de él la confundían, por un momento pensaba que eran celos y de repente sus conjeturas se hacían trizas cuando él demostraba o decía algo que le llevara a pensar que solo era sobreprotección como de un hermano mayor a una menor.

-Te voy a ser sincero Rosie.-el chico sonreía internamente por el consejo que le había dado la morena en la situación probable de que Rose le preguntara por él y la ojicafé-. Pamela es todo menos una diversión. Me parece una chica interesante y me he propuesto conocerla más. Además, he cortado con Carly, ayer me aparecí donde estaba viviendo por esto del viaje y le dije todo lo que sentía. Te lo digo porque no quiero que de nuevo peleemos o te enfades porque no te cuento éste tipo de cosas y así veas que sí me importas y que te quiero mucho.- le sonrió, aunque la pelirroja apenas pudo corresponderle la sonrisa, parecía como ida.-No por nada eres _mi mejor amiga. _

Y con esto procedió a abrazarla por los hombros, mientras le daba un beso en la sien. Como un buen hermano mayor a una menor.

_No, no, él nunca estaría celoso de mí, soy su mejor amiga._

Se lamentó la joven internamente, eso sí, sin entender porqué le dolía tanto volverse a recordar aquello. Al parecer el clima le estaba afectando demasiado.

El ojigris entonces la soltó y, sonriendo igual que antes, le recordó que esa noche irían a la casa de Alicia a ver películas.

Rose asintió, devolviéndole el gesto sin evitar que por dentro, algo se rompía en ella. Una vez que estuvo otra vez sola, no se dirigió al sillón a seguir leyendo. Tomando el libro, la carta y la foto se fue a la habitación que compartía con la morena. Agradecía que ella estuviera en el supermercado, así podría llorar a su gusto.

Lo que no sabía, era que cierto rubio la había observado medio oculto entre las penumbras de la cocina y que, aunque ella creyera lo contrario, le dolía observar sus ojos cristalinos.

\o/

**Hooooooooooooooooli :D cómo están? Tanto tiempo! Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude pero en estos días la inspiración anda en crisis y las cosas en la U no ayudan en nada u_u espero no me lancen tantos maleficios, eh! **

**Gracias a los que envían reviews, agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y a los lectores que, aunque no dejan ningun comentarito ni nada, leeen fielmente esta historia :B igual se les agradece y arto puh' c:**

**Sigan así! Y acuérdense que, dejar un reviews no le hace daño a nadie, es mas, te ayuda a ejercitar tus musculitos de los dedos! :BBB**

**Regards :3 **

**L**addy**M**alfoy


End file.
